


A Road Trip to Pennsylvania

by Aainiouu



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Thanksgiving, Visiting Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aainiouu/pseuds/Aainiouu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a year Charles has nurtured the biggest and most embarrassing crush known to man towards Erik. They are friends and roommates and when Erik asks Charles to accompany him to home on Thanksgiving of course Charles goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a lot of crappy romcoms I've been watching lately.
> 
> Hope you like it!

There’s a fly on window, groggily buzzing around, woken from its slumber because of the sun shining directly to the glass. Charles Xavier, the star student of the genetics department, watches the fly and wonders briefly what it would be like, being a fly. Charles is a telepath currently in a withdrawal from the drugs that suppress his telepathy so he can take tests and his brain feels like it’s submerged in cotton. The worst bit of his withdrawal is still to come but Charles feels tired of it already.

“Charles! Have you drunk all the beer again!?” A voice wakes Charles from his daydreaming. He looks down on his notes and frowns when he sees a blatant mistake in his calculations and goes on to try and find an eraser among his papers. “Charles!?” The voice sounds again and Charles rubs his temples.

“Yes, Erik!” he shouts back and soon enough his door opens and his roommate, Erik Lehnsherr, comes inside in a cloud of irritation and wet-hair. Charles wrinkles his nose in distaste when drops of water drip on his notes when Erik stomps to stand beside his working table. Erik is a ball of jittery energy despite having just been running for an hour and normally it makes Charles smile but now it just tires him.

“Did you drink all the beer, Charles?” Erik asks again and Charles licks his lips and closes his eyes.

“Azazel came by earlier, looking for you. I think he must’ve taken them” Charles is vaguely amused when Erik swears in German and flops down on Charles’ bed. Azazel, Erik’s friend from the engineering department, is a teleporter and he has adopted a worrying way to just swoop in and eat everything Erik and Charles keep in the refrigerator.

Charles eyes Erik, half-lying on Charles’ bed staring at the ceiling. Erik looks good, well he always looks good in Charles’ opinion, but there is something simply attractive in Erik when he’s just came out of the shower and is dressed in old ratty clothes. OF course the fact that he’s lying on Charles’ bed makes the picture even more appealing.

For a year Charles has nurtured the biggest and most embarrassing crush known to man towards Erik. When they first met Erik hated Charles, annoyed at his wealthy upbringing and at the fact that Charles tried so much to be everyone’s friend. Charles of course had peeked into Erik’s mind, just a peek nothing more, and had been almost instantly smitten. Charles encounters beautiful minds everyday but something in Erik’s mind just captured Charles’ interest and in just a few moments his heart too. 

Erik had told him to fuck off and never to get into his mind again so Charles had obeyed but three months later they got stranded in the library during a thunderstorm and through a mutual interest in chess they became friends and when Erik accidentally melted the pipes in his dorm room and got kicked out they became roommates. 

These days Charles still keeps out of Erik’s head, just brushing against it when they need to find each other or sending a brief message to Erik when he doesn’t have the energy to talk to him. It’s actually easier than you would think, Charles having an impeccable control on normal days and him needing to take suppressants semi-regularly in order to ensure the university that he’s not cheating on tests or influencing people. Now, however, he’s trying to get off of the drugs for holidays and his telepathy is like a sore wound, throbbing and Charles is trying to fight of a urge just curl up to bed with Erik and fall asleep.

“Erik… Can you..?” his voice sounds strained even to his own ears and Erik sits up scowling. Charles licks his lips “Do you have any painkillers?”

“Did you stop taking the drugs?” Erik asks and Charles nods slowly and almost sleepily. ”Which hour is it?” Charles smiles at the concern Erik has in his voice and counts the hours in his head. The withdrawal from suppressants lasts usually around 48 hours and on hours 20-35 Charles is essentially useless.

“27” Charles says and after a moment of Erik staring at Charles, irritated and Charles trying to look apologetic, a bottle of pills and a bottle of water fly through his door, clanking against each other, wires of metal wrapped tightly around them. Erik’s power is an absolute marvel and extremely useful and usually Charles is much more appreciate of the wonder of having someone so remarkable around. “You know Erik, your powers enable your laziness in a way that shouldn’t be healthy” he says serenely instead and although Erik is still scowling a brief smile appears in his face for a moment. 

“Come here Charles. We’re going to watch Netflix. You are in no condition to do any school work.” Charles’ heart jumps. Did he just project the thoughts about curling up with Erik? But no his telepathy is still not working so well that he can send any thoughts to Erik properly. A pleased blush rises to his cheeks.

“You sure you don’t mind?” He asks and Erik snorts and shakes his head. 

“I remember from the last time that you’re feeling miserable right now. I cannot sleep if you’re turning around and moaning in misery the whole night” Charles swallows a bit and then looks at his notes and feels a twinge in his heart thinking about how he has to do twice the amount of stuff tomorrow if he stops now but… Charles picks up his computer with shaking hands and lies down beside Erik.

His skin feels a bit itchy and he tries to find a proper position to relax and to be so close to Erik that he can give Charles to human touch he needs, but not so close that it would be awkward. Erik however immediately puts a hand around Charles’ shoulders, tugs him close and starts weaving his fingers in Charles’ slightly too long hair.

“You’re really good at this. Raven never wants to come near me when I’m on withdrawal and clingy” Charles says, his voice a bit moany and a puff of air tickles his scalp.

“Yes, well… That’s what friends are for. Sisters get very concerned about their own space at certain age, Ruth certainly did. You want to continue Star Trek?” 

“Mmm… Yes…” Charles feels his eyes dropping closed. Yes… friends, if he can always get Erik like this, he might not ever need to tell Erik about his awkward feelings. 

“You’re falling asleep aren’t you?” Erik sounds amused, he’s apparently almost laughing at Charles but before Charles can think of a witty comeback he falls asleep. 

\---

Charles wakes up when there’s a laughter coming from behind him and he opens his eyes and when he sees Erik’s sleeping face mere inches form his own he scatters backwards and, because he’s almost at the edge he falls off. And to add insult to the injury he doesn’t exactly fall from the bed gracefully. His hands try to grab at anything they can so they flail around and the momentum turns him around so he smacks to the floor face down.

The laughter picks up a notch and Charles groans. His head throbs so bad he’s not sure he can open his eyes if he doesn’t want to throw up. 

“Fuck off, Azazel” he spits and the laughter dims a little. Then Erik’s voice joins the conversation.

“What are you doing on the floor Charles?” Erik’s voice is groggy and sleepy and Charles just grunts because can’t deal with this right now. Then Erik sighs and his feet slap on the floor near Charles’ head. “What are you doing here Azazel?”  
Charles tries to open one eye but when the world sways he squeezes it shut again.

“I came to get you and Charles to Emma’s party” A sarcastic laughter escapes from Charles’ throat.

“Yeah right” he mumbles.

“What has pissed in your cereal, your highness?” Azazel asks but his following laugh is cut off suddenly. Probably Erik motioning Azazel to stop, Charles thinks, god bless him.

“I can’t come and Charles definitely isn’t coming” Erik says and Charles sighs at Erik’s answer.

“You can go Erik. I’m a big boy” He says against the wooden floor. Luckily he vacuumed two days ago or else he would be eating dirt right now. “I know that you want to go, my malfunctioning telepathy is picking up your eagerness” A lie, but he knows that Erik likes Emma’s parties and even more he likes the alcohol they serve there.

“Fine.” Erik sounds a little offended, curious thing really “I just need to change my clothes. Do you… Do you need a hand to get up from there?” Charles shakes his head.

“I don’t think I can get up just yet. Don’t worry, it’s going to pass, it always does” There is some shuffling around and then mumbled conversation coming from down the hall and after a while there is a sound of Erik putting on some shoes. 

“Well… I’m going to go now. You want me to call Raven to come with you?” There’s a bitter tone to Erik’s voice but Charles doesn’t have the energy to care about that either. He raises his hand and waves.

“Just go. I’m fine.” In a puff and smell of sulphur the apartment is empty. Charles tries to get up but his body is not following orders and he just flops back down and falls asleep again. 

\--  
The next time Charles wakes up is when there is someone shaking him quite roughly and a breath smelling of whisky surrounding him. 

“What?” he snaps and tries to bat the hand away. This waking him up business needs to stop. Now. Then there’s hands gripping his shoulders tightly and hauling him on the bed and this makes Charles open his eyes when he bounces on the bed for a bit. Erik is somewhere between trying to look angry and laughing at Charles.

“You were sleepin’ on the floor Charles. On the floor. It’s a good thing I came back early” Erik is taking off his jacket and shoes, looking drunk but still gorgeous and just a little bit threatening. Charles’ brain doesn’t function properly, watching Erik undressing before him, him lying on the bed. This is either a very good dream or a very bad joke. “Scoot I’m coming to sleep with you”

Charles’ heart leaps to his throat and despite still having a headache he gets a hold of himself and when Erik leans over Charles puts his hand on Erik’s shoulder, preventing him from coming any closer. 

“Erik, don’t. You don’t want to” Erik looks a bit confused and pouty but Charles holds his ground. He is not going to handle actually sleeping with Erik. Like properly sleep. It’s entirely different to fall asleep on a couch or when watching Netflix together, like they had done earlier, than get under the covers on a not-that-wide bed and wake up pressed together. The only thing that would be is a disaster. “Let’s get you to your own bed, yeah?”

Charles tries to direct Erik towards the door but Erik is not having it.

“Don’t wanna” he mumbles and presses his forehead on Charles’ shoulder “Need to take care of you. Don’ like you hurtin’…” Charles’ heart breaks. It’s a form of exquisite torture for Erik to be like this but knowing that it’s coming from a different place that Charles would like it to.

“I’m doing fine, my headache is almost gone and my bed is so narrow” Erik starts walking backwards but is still not entirely abroad on the plan. 

“Don’ mind the narrowess” Erik’s speech is slurring and he fucking nuzzles Charles’ shoulder with his nose. 

“Please, Erik.” Charles chokes and manhandles Erik towards his own bed “You’ve always saying how you’re bad at sleeping with someone in the same bed”

“Don’ mind you. You’re hurtin’ because of those fucking drugs humans force you to take. I hate it. Hate, hate, hate…” Charles helps Erik to lie down and all but tucks him in.

“Let’s talk about it in the morning, alright? Then you can tell me how humans are evil and I can fight you” Erik nods and smiles sleepily. “Good night, Erik”

“Night…” Erik mumbles and now it’s his turn to fall asleep in a second.

Charles walks to his own room and lies awake the most of the night, feeling a little pitiful really. Wallowing in self-pity is not attractive but Charles thinks that when he’s alone it’s alright. 

Erik is infuriating. When he’s with someone he likes he’s over confident and flirty and although their friends always make fun of them being an old married couple, Erik has never been like that with him. Actually if he remembers correctly back when Erik hated him he had few not so nice words to say about Charles’ personality as well as his looks. Of course that is a bit unfair, because they were not friends back then but if Erik would be interested in anything else than friendship… well he has had time hasn’t he?  
Erik is Charles’ best friend and that’s how it’s going to be.

\---

The next morning wakes Charles with a rain. He putters around in the kitchen barefoot, wearing the biggest and fluffiest sweater he owns. It’s not really for the cold, even though the temperature is hitting low points of the season, it’s for comfort. Between the still persisting, but somewhat eased, headache and his self-pity about the Erik situation he thinks he needs as much comfort as possible.

He’s brewing his tea and absent-mindedly surfing in the surface emotions of people passing their building down on the street. It’s so nice having his telepathy back even though it’s still a bit smudgy and clumsy. When he is on suppressants for an extended period of time the world loses all of its colour and people become very… confusing. He can’t resist and checks if Erik is still sleeping and he is and on top of that Erik’s amazing mind is muddled with alcohol. If Charles would be in full use of his telepathy, he could use it to ease Erik’s hangover. Now however, Erik just needs to suffer. 

Charles’ phone vibrates on the counter and he checks it and its Emma sending him pictures from last night’s party. Missed you sugar, the text reads and in the picture Erik and Azazel are kissing Emma in both cheeks. Charles remembers when they took pictures with him in middle last time and his cheeks were squeezed together in very gross way but Emma looks as beautiful as she does without two drunk guys messing with her perfect makeup.

“Chaaarrlleesss…” Charles turns to the door and Erik is coming into the kitchen “Can you help me with my hangover?”

“Nope!” Charles says cheerily and laughs at Erik’s face when the horror takes hold of it.

“Wha… Why? I feel like I’ve risen from my grave!” 

Charles taps his head as an answer and Erik reacts with a string of German curse words before flopping on the bar stool moaning in misery. 

“I’m sorry, Erik. I can make you some tea if you’d like? Although, maybe you should just stick to the water, you were quite out of it last night” Charles tries to sneak in and find how much Erik remembers from the previous night but Erik just groans and his surface thoughts are only about the headache, nausea and thirst so Charles becomes none wiser.

Charles handles Erik a jug of water and with a thank Erik accepts it and starts chugging it down. However, before he’s even halfway done his phone rings with a ringtone that tells them that it’s Erik mother that is calling. Erik blanches.

“Charles, you answer it” 

“Wha…? Why me?” Charles hisses at Erik’s horrified face. 

“She’ll know that I’m hungover and she’ll get upset with me, please!” Charles has never actually met Erik’s mother but Mrs. Lehnsherr still sends him cookies when Erik gets a survival package from home, but Erik has told him that Edie Lehnsherr is a force of nature, especially when giving lectures. 

“What the hell I’m supposed to say to your mother, Erik?!“

“I don’t know say that I’m jogging or in the shower or something, please! “ Erik shoves his phone to Charles and Charles curses, answers it and glares at Erik.

“Hello Mrs. Lehnsherr, this is Charles, Erik’s roommate” His voice sounds fake even to his own ears and he kicks Erik when he laughs.

_“Oh! Hello Charles! Why are you answering Erik’s phone?”_ Mrs. Lehnsherr sounds worried and Charles is going to skin Erik later for putting him in this position.

“No need to be worried. Erik is just jogging and he forgot his phone home. I’m sorry” A long silence follows Charles’ hastily told lie and then Mrs. Lehnsherr says:

_“Erik is right there isn’t he? Did he put you up to this because he’s done something bad again and he knows he can’t lie to his mother?”_ Charles barks out a startled laugh, making Erik look alarmed. Mouthing a sorry to Erik Charles gives Erik a satisfied smile and Erik starts moaning.

“You know your son well, Mrs. Lehnsherr. I’m sorry I lied”

_“No need to be sorry, sweetheart. Now give the phone to Erik. I’m going to give him a stern talking”_

Erik takes the phone from Charles’ outstretched hand and sighs.

“Mama” Erik stands up and from the sound of it Mrs. Lehnsherr is speaking in rabid mixture of German and English making Erik’s cheeks and ears redden as he walks sulkily to the sofa and falls to it with an embarrassed groan.

Erik’s changing moods when he’s talking to his mother is the best thing Charles knows. Erik broadcasts his feelings rarely so brightly and Erik’s face is so much more alive when he’s talking to his family. Firstly the sheer unwavering love Erik feels toward his mother is simply astounding and secondly the speed which Erik’s mood changes from love to shame, to horror, to amusement and back to love again is very amusing.

Hopping to the countertop to sit, Charles regards Erik over his teacup. The grunts his friend is making make Erik sound like he’s still a teenager or a child and Charles tries to hold a bubbling laugh inside. Erik terrifies some of Charles’ friends almost to point of them never wanting to come over but if they could see Erik now…

“Mh, yes. Exams went fine. I think I passed them all” Erik mumbled “Yes, yes, I know you want me to… I’ve never gotten a D!” Charles laughed aloud at this and Erik shot an angry glare at him. “Yes it was Charles…” Erik pauses for a second “Mama, I’m sure he doesn’t want to… He has his own family” Charles frowns at Erik who rolls his eyes. 

“What?” Charles mouths and Erik sighs and takes the phone off his ear.

“My mother wants to know if you’d… If you would like to come with me to Pennsylvania for thanksgiving?” Erik looks embarrassed and hurries on “But you don’t have to. I’m sure you have much nicer party in Westchester”

Charles’ family is a sore subject to Charles and Charles’ family money is even more so to Erik. Erik still hates every mention of Charles’ money and so Charles doesn’t speak about his family to Erik. He doesn’t want to, if he’s perfectly honest, and the only things Erik knows is that Charles comes from really much money, has a mother, stepfather, -brother and sister and that he’s from Westchester. That’s basically it.

“I…” Charles frowns, tries to decide what Erik would like him to say. Does he want him to say that he’s unavailable that Charles wouldn’t intervene his time with his family or is he genuinely thinking that Charles wouldn’t like to come “I’m not going to Westchester” he says firmly and winces “But I wouldn’t like to intrude” Charles sends a gentle thought to Erik, _Just say to your mother that I’m going to Westchester if you want. It’s your time with your family; you’re not obligated to ask me._ Charles thought that Erik would be thankful but he’s not, he gets angry.

“Charles says that he’s coming” Erik snaps to Charles’ surprise. “We’re there on 21st. I need to go now, mama. Say hello to everyone for me” Hanging up Erik stares Charles down. 

“What was that?”

“What?”

“Why have you been so… Why would you think that I wouldn’t want you to come with me on Thanksgiving?”

“Eh? It… I thought that you would like to spent the time with your family rather than drag me along?” Charles tries but Erik just lets out a frustrated noise.  
“You’re my best friend! Of course I would like you to come! I just thought that… that you’re going back to Westchester? Raven said that she’s going?” There’s something hesitant in Erik’s voice and Charles smiles bitterly. 

“Raven goes to Westchester because Hank goes home and because she’s still… welcome” Charles finished lamely. “I’ve not been in Westchester on holidays since I moved out since I was sixteen. Although Mother always invites me out of courtesy but my stepfather doesn’t want me there so I don’t go”

“But you..? You still see your mother for lunch in the city every month?” Erik asks and Charles bites his lip.

“We see each other purely because of business” he says shortly, not wanting to get into details of all of it. “I usually spend the holidays in the city. I’m sorry, I did not realize that you didn’t know” Charles tries to lighten the mood by smiling. A year ago he and Erik were not friends yet. “I would absolutely love to come with you, if you’re sure that I’m not a bother”

“You’re not” Erik says emphasising the words and a smile rises to both of their lips. 

\---

They leave for Allegheny County six am on 21st. It’s a chilly, clear and windy day and Erik is smiling, looking so elated that Charles might just strangle him. Early mornings are not Charles’ strong suit and his eyes feel heavy and he’s so not going to be able to drive yet. He tells, well mumbles, this to Erik who just waves his hand and tells Charles that he’ll drive, it’s not a problem. They’re walking towards the parking lot and suddenly Charles realizes something and stops.

“Which car we are taking?” Charles thinks briefly of his car currently with Raven in Westchester but Erik just grins.

“We’re going to take my car”

“Your spurting-oil-everywhere, thrice-crashed, without-any-heating car? The car that broke down half way the last time you visited home and I had to come and pick you up? That car?” Charles asks and snorts at Erik’s insulted expression.

“Ye…yes that car! Don’t laugh at my car, Charles!” Erik is now laughing too “I fixed it! Well, the heating is still a little temperamental but it runs! And it runs well! It’s not maybe as trustworthy as your Prius but it’ll get us there” 

“My Prius is a very sensible car!” Erik has always scoffed at Charles’ car but Charles likes it. It’s handy, small and environmentally sensible. Erik’s car comes to the view and it certainly looks better than it did last time. 

“It’s boring, that’s what it is. When I have enough money for a better car I’m going to buy something good. And German” 

“German” Charles scoffs and chugs his now cold coffee down and gets into the car. He fishes his sunglasses from his bag and puts them on but Erik takes them from his head and puts then on himself, grinning.

“What the hell, Erik?”

“I’m driving. I need to see, you don’t”

“My eyes are sensitive” Charles sniffs but smiles looking at Erik feeling so relaxed and somehow giddy. “You can keep them. They look good on you”

“You think so?” Erik asks and checks himself in the mirror.

“Keep your freaking eyes on the road, Erik. We all know about your metal sense, but if you don’t want me do spend all thanksgiving with tension headache, you’ll save my nerves” Charles hides his smile behind his hand as he looks out of the window. Erik’s beaming face makes it very hard for him to try and appear serious. 

\---

Erik has been blaring Metallica for three hours and Charles’ amusement has changed into drudgery. Erik is not letting him change the band, because apparently it’s his car, his music. Every now and then Charles tries but Erik jammed the player with some finer use of his power. That part he’s not using to drive without hands and levitating snacks from the backseat.

“Come ooon, Erik” Charles throws a Cheetos at Erik who ducks and throws one back. “My ears will start to bleed any second”

“I always listen to Metallica when I’m going home. It’s a tradition” Erik says but turns the volume down a little. “My father doesn’t know anything about music, well music that has come after 60’s, and then one night after my powers just manifested I was crying in my bed because I couldn’t control it at all, my father came in” The look on Erik’s face is a mixture of fondness and melancholy and Charles feels instantly a little jealous but at the same time he’s just happy that Erik looks so...happy. 

“We didn’t have a lot of money and I had just broken loads of important machines and tools with my powers but my dad came inside my room and gave the Metallica CD he had gotten all the way to Pittsburgh to buy. He told me that he had bought the CD for me because he thought that I would like it because the band was named after metal” Erik snorts. “I was thirteen at the time so I thought that my dad was mad and embarrassing but when my dad left I listened to the CD the whole night and in the morning I set out to fix every piece of mangled metal I left behind”

“That’s… That’s such a good story Erik” Erik’s smile is a bit shy now and Charles reaches out and squeezes his arm a little. “You sound like you’re very close with your parents. It’s… great, so great” 

Erik takes in a long breath. 

“Yeah… Yeah we are. I was… Well, I’ve told you that I was a nightmare as a teenager” Charles nods thinking about all the drinking and stealing stories Erik had shared with him during one drunken night that ended in sitting on a roof and sharing stories. “I broke their hearts and almost couldn’t fix them but fortunately…” Erik finishes his sentence with a shrug.

“Well you’ve certainly cut stealing from your life” Charles jokes to try and bring the tension down. “Fighting, hmm… Well, you sometimes still fight” Erik huffs “But drinking… You still do plenty of that”

“Well, pot – kettle” Erik laughs and gestures between them and visibly hesitates for a second. “And anyway… I do not drink like that anymore. Last Saturday Azazel almost poured alcohol in me and I still remember everything” Erik turns his gaze on him and a spike of nervousness bleeds through from his minds making Charles’ heart thud painfully.  
Last Saturday was the day Erik had tried to crawl to bed with Charles and his achy head. Charles bites his lip.

“Oh… I wasn’t sure if I should remind you of it. You were smashed and so hungover I did not want to embarrass you” The laugh that escapes Charles’ lips is a nervous one and he wrangles his fingers together.

“No, I’m sorry. I wasn’t sure that you were okay with it. I get so stupid when I’m drunk. I didn’t mean anything by it” Charles can hear the leather squeaking under Erik’s fingers when he slaps his hands back on the wheel and grips. Charles shakes his head.

“Of course you didn’t” his smile is a little off but Erik doesn’t notice because apparently the road has become suddenly very interesting. “I wasn’t angry, just amused I guess” he mumbles and then clears his throat. “So, where are we then? Is there still a long way to go?”

“Two hours, give or take” 

“You want me to drive?”

“Oh, fuck no!” Erik chuckles and Charles slaps him but Erik just barrels on “I spent too much time fixing my baby, you’re not going to drive and break her again”

\---

Charles drifts off and wakes up with a start when the smooth ride of asphalt changes to not-so-smooth gravel. He squints his eyes against the sun and looks out of the window, seeing tall trees which almost no leaves left and miles and miles of fields peeking through them. There was a wooden fence framing the road they were driving and then a sign that said Lehnsherr with big reddish letters.

“Are we..?” Charles croaks and Erik grins.

“Yes. The house is still a little further down the road but we’re on the farm already”

“It’s so beautiful” Charles says and rolls the window down to breathe in the cold air. “I’ve been in the city for so long that I had almost forgotten how nice the clean air is”

“Yeah, it is” Erik sounds wistful and Charles closes his eyes and takes in another lungful of air. Erik clears his throat “You’re going to catch cold. You don’t want to be sick in our house, mama fusses enough normally but when someone is sick…”

Charles rolls the window back up again and rubs his bare arms. He reaches to the backseat and takes his sweater and pulls it on.

“Your mother sounds like someone I know…” he singsongs making Erik huff.

“If you could take care of yourself, I wouldn’t bug you. Just wait when my mother sees you and her insticts take over. My mother will think you look adorable and little helpless, like a prime candidate for some fussing”

Charles hums, distracted by the road opening to a rather large yard with white simple house and red barn and some other buildings scattered over it. Charles jaw dropped when he saw three horses trotting lazily around a fenced pasture and a small herd of sheep on the other side.

“I thought that you grew organic vegetables and such. I didn’t know that you had animals” Erik didn’t talk a lot about their farm but whenever he visited home he always brought back buckets of organic vegetables, fruit and… cheese. “Oh! Cheese!” 

His epiphany earned a scoff from Erik as he parked the car on a patch of sand between the house and the barn “You never thought about it? Where the cheese comes from?” 

“The cheese aisle in the supermarket mostly” Charles says with a sunny smile. Erik might think him as spoiled but he is not ignorant. Hell, he almost has a PhD. Erik laughs and Charles continues “No but really, I just… Didn’t think about where your cheese comes from. I’ve studied biology, you know, and probably in one course they explained the cheese along with milk, eggs and meat”

Charles unbuckles himself and gets out from the car while Erik does the same. He stretches kinks out of his back and groans. Six hours in the car doesn’t agree with his back or his neck, so it’s a relief to get up. Charles turns around to watch Erik as he’s doing similar exercises. A little burst of lust rises to forefront of Charles’ thoughts as his eyes trace along Erik’s back but the mentally slaps himself to stop being a creep and then a shriek piercing the air interrupts him and he sees and brown haired girl dressed in black jeans and red sweater running towards Erik and jumping to his arms. 

Erik hugs her smiling and whispers something to her ear which makes the girl laugh. The girl in question, who Charles recognizes from photographs as being Ruth, Erik’s sister, stops laughing when she notices Charles standing on the other side of the vehicle. 

“Mama didn’t tell me you were bringing a boyfriend along! It’s Charles, right?” Some irritation is leaking from Erik’s mind and Charles’ blushes in mortification and he sees Erik blushing as well.

“He’s not…” Erik begins but Charles interrupts.

“Yes, I’m not. We’re just friends. Charles Xavier” He walks around the car and offers Ruth his hand. It stung, hearing Erik dismissing the possibility of him as a boyfriend so quickly and being irritated enough about it that the feeling came through both of their shields. But it’s not like Charles isn’t used to getting these feelings around Erik, so he summons his best smile easily enough.

Ruth is looking between him and Erik and takes the offered hand. “He’s cute, brother. If you don’t want him, I might just take him” her eyes are a darker shade than Erik’s but still achingly familiar. “What do you say, Charles? The family is a bit of a hassle but I’m a nice girl”

“Knock it off” Erik growls but Charles laughs, delighted.

“I’m sorry, but you are of the wrong gender for me sadly. Although very pretty, If I could be so bold, as to say so” Charles winks making Ruth pout and Erik grit his teeth.

“I don’t get you, brother if I could grow a dick I would snatch him away” Charles offers his arm to Ruth who takes it.

“I’m too plain for dear Erik. He likes his men striking and I’m just plain me. Short, awkward and disgustingly normal-looking” Charles grins at Erik who doesn’t look amused at slightest so Charles cocks his head questionably. Then realizes something when he sees bags in Erik’s hands “Oh wait a second I’ll take my bags so I don’t have to come and get them later” Charles lets go of Ruth and goes back to the car. He can hear Erik and Ruth furiously whispering something. When he comes back he can hear Ruth saying that Erik is such a dick but he ignores it. He and Raven certainly fight with worse words and it’s between them, whatever it is.

“Shall we go?” He says and Ruth takes his arm again. Erik opens his mouth to say something but doesn’t and just leads the way inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Charles meets the rest of the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, It's back!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta who looked it through for me! Any remaining mistakes are mine and mine only.
> 
> Hope you like it!

As they step into the house, Charles’ nose is filled with an aroma so divine that he almost salivates. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply, knowing that his smile must make him look like a fool but doesn’t care. While Erik take his bags and sets them in the corner, Ruth motions Charles to follow her through the doorway and after a quick glance around in the hallway he does.

Based on his first impression, he was already in love with the Lehnsherr Homestead, and thought that it perfectly resembled the ideal home. As soon as he entered the living room, his adoration grew. The largest piece in the room was a bookshelf that spanned the entire back wall, which held a TV, books, and assorted trinkets. Facing it were two old sofas, and one corner held a red rocking chair filled with pillows and quilts. He looked down at his feet and noticed he was standing on a homemade rug, one of several in the room. Overall the space had an eclectic feel, and while one would assume it may be cluttered, Charles was absolutely charmed. 

“Mama! Erik and his not-boyfriend friend Charles are here!” Ruth shouts and Charles can feel a wave of surprise and delight coming from the kitchen before he sees anyone. He then hears a clank and rustling, and watches as a middle aged woman, presumably Erik’s mother, hurries to the living room. Edie Lehnsherr wipes her hands on the apron draped over her small frame, and embraces her son in a tight hug. Erik leans down to let his mother reach his cheeks to give him a kiss. 

“Oh, Erik, Schatz” Mrs. Lehnsherr is holding Erik’s cheek in her palm caressing it with her thumb. Erik smiles and the look on both of their faces is so loving that Charles has a sudden urge to look away but then Mrs. Lehnsherr breaks the moment on a stride with a look over and a tight look. “You’re paler than you were last time you were here, are you eating properly?”

Erik groans and rolls his eyes. “Yes, I am! Vegetables and plenty of fruit,” Charles tries to suppress a snort when he hears the comment. Erik is definitely not eating all his vegetables and fruits, mostly because they’re both very lazy cooks with a mountain of take-away menus in their kitchen to prove it. Mrs. Lehnsherr harrumphs and turns her head to Charles, who she then strides too and grips both of his hands. 

“It’s so good to finally meet you, Charles” Mrs. Lehnsherr’s eyes flicker over his face and for a moment Charles feels that he’s under a very intense scrutiny “Oh my, you’re adorable. Ruth, isn’t he just adorable?” Charles laughs, a little nervous but also flattered and squeezes Mrs. Lehnsherr’s hands back.

“Th-thank you, Mrs. Lehnsherr. I’m honored that you invited me to your home”

“And a gentleman too!” Edie pats Charles’ hands before continuing “But, honestly, none of that Mrs. Lehnsherr nonsense. It’s Edie and my husband is Jacob” Mrs… Edie says and Charles bends his head a little in a gracious nod.

“Where is Papa anyway?” Erik asks and Edie lets go of Charles’ hands,

“He’s outside overseeing your cousin Kevin with the sheep” She says while Ruth goes into the kitchen with a happy wave to Charles’ direction but Erik frowns.

“Overseeing? Why is Kevin dealing with the sheep, mama?” Charles is a little startled to realize that Erik is angry. Of course it’s not the dangerous kind of anger Erik usually reserves for people that make him really mad but rather the kind of anger Erik directs on Charles when he’s being careless. Still, on a reflex, Charles reaches to grip Erik’s arm soothingly and Erik’s anger dims a little just in time for Edie’s gentle slap on his other arm. 

“Don’t get huffy with me, young man!” Edie’s tone is stern but her eyes are twinkling as she eyes Charles’ hand on her son’s arm. Charles lets go and he’s sure that his blush doesn’t go unnoticed by Edie either. “Your father… He broke his ankle few weeks ago, so Kevin has been helping with the sheep”

“Why you didn’t call me?” Erik grits “I told you to call me if you need help in the farm”

“Not now Erik, not in front of our guest” Edie says and Erik shuts his mouth with a glance to Charles’ direction. Edie links her other arm with Erik’s and takes Charles’ arm on another. “Well then boys. I baked some bread this morning. Would you like some? It’s an all new recipe. Anna from the synagogue gave it to me”

\---

After they’ve eaten a meal that has left Charles’ jeans feeling almost too tight, they carry their luggage upstairs. The stairs creak under their feet and Erik has to bow a little to dodge the beam on the ceiling cutting to the second floor. Charles’ bag is being difficult and it’s clanking on every step making a loud sound in otherwise silent staircase and Charles winces every time it does. 

The stairs end in a hallway with two doors on each side. Erik scratches the back of his head and waves a hand on the doors.

“The guestroom is here and my room is across the hall” Erik opens the door and motions Charles to go inside. Charles drags his bag behind him and glances inside to the room.

“Um… Erik?” Charles says when he’s stared at the room for a full minute. The room is full of bagged seeds and different kinds of saplings in white boxes. There is no bed (or room for a bed for that matter). Charles looks at Erik who’s not looking into the room and taps him on the shoulder and points to the room.  
Erik lifts his eyebrows and then frowns, turns around and opens a door to room he a moment ago told was his. 

“What in the… MAMA!” Erik truly has a magnificent voice and Charles’ ears ring just a little. It’s great for all the pro-mutant rallies Erik likes to have and now Charles can see where Erik has inherited it from because Edie shouts in equally magnificent voice.

“What is it Schatz!”

“Why there’s a garden in the quest room!?”

“Oh I’m trying to grow my own apple trees! The fresher your get the fruit the better it is for you! I put Charles in your room with you!” Erik blanches and turns around to open the door to his room and look inside. 

“Well… It looks like you’re staying in my room then. With me.” Erik’s voice is stiff, as is his posture but his face is blank and Charles can see and feel that Erik is not particularly happy with Edie’s decision. His throat is feeling prickly and he rubs his fingers on his eyes sighing deep.

“It’s not so bad, Erik. At least we have two beds, couldn’t have you hogging the covers, I get cold at night” Charles says and nudges Erik with his elbow. He takes in two quick breaths through his nose and chews on his cheek. It’s not like he’s elated by this but at least it’s not that difficult for him. His giddiness because of the beauty of the farm and the niceness of the Erik’s family is quickly deflating. “So which one is your bed?”

Erik points at the closest one so Charles drops his things on the one next to the window. He looks out and a smile rises to his lips when he sees the horses running around. He then looks around in Erik’s room. There are few belongings in the room, just some medals, few books, and posters. 

He picks up one of the medals and laughs when he reads it. “Second place in… cabbage throwing? My, my, Erik you’ve not been telling me the truth about your athletic prowess. I thought that you just played football” Charles beams at Erik and Erik groans but his embarrassment is seems to be purely for show because there is obvious amusement bubbling on the surface of Erik’s mind. 

“I was a really good cabbage thrower in elementary school” Erik mumbles and Charles pats him on the shoulder laughing.

“It’s not so bad, Erik, sleeping with me” Charles says and then after a quick moment realizes what he said because Erik laughs and maybe he’s not imagining the pink on Erik’s cheeks but he knows that his own face is red, very red. “Er… I meant sleeping in the same room as me, Erik! I… I meant that I don’t snore!” Erik’s laughter is picking up a notch. 

“Charles, there's no need to be embarrassed! I’ve heard that your… conquests are very happy. And you do snore. Well not snore but you… puff. Loudly” Charles is thinking of a comeback but he’s interrupted before he can say anything.

“Erik? Dad came back” Ruth is standing in the doorway looking between them with a curious expression on her face. Erik never laughs like that. A thought escapes and Charles tamps his telepathy down a notch but then he sees Ruth staring at her pointedly.  
Well, the Lehnsherr family is full of surprises. It took Erik a month to send a thought his way that elegantly. Ruth smiles and turns around and they follow her out of the room. 

\---

Jacob Lehnsherr is not a big man. Even though he’s about the same height as Erik, he’s thinner than his son is, and yet his presence remains intimidating. He has a steely gray beard and hair with piercing, pale, gray eyes and a frown that looks permanent. He’s hobbling around the living room with leaning on crutches when they come downstairs.  
The frown however disappears when Jacob notices Erik and the smile replacing it is almost as borderline frightening as the matching one on Erik’s face.

“I take after mama” Ruth whispers to Charles when Erik goes on to hug his father. “Lehnsherr men are infamous for their scary smile” Charles has to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing.

“I don’t find Erik’s smile scary. It’s… nice” He says and look on Ruth’s face is not a one that Charles likes very much. He knows that he’s pretty much transparent with his crush on Erik but her smile is just too knowing.

“Erik, you should introduce me to your boyfriend” Jacob says turning to face Charles who hurries forward to take his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Lehnsherr. But I’m not Erik’s boyfriend, we’re just friends” It’s seems like that Erik has not explained their relationship to the Lehnsherr family. At all. Jacob is now frowning, looking actually quite angry, while looking at Erik who just stands there not being helpful at all. 

“What did I say you about calling him Jacob, Schatz” Edie comes from the kitchen and kisses his husband on the cheek. “You, sit down, you old fool!” Jacob gives Charles an amused smile before flopping down to the sofa and lifting his casted leg on a wooden stool set in front of him by Edie.

“I’m sorry, Charles. Erik has never brought friends home so I just assumed…” It seems that Charles just can’t help blushing around this family and letting everyone down because he’s not Erik’s sweetheart. Charles Xavier, letting families down since the 1990's, Charles shakes his head with grim amusement

Erik clears his throat and points to his father’s ankle.

“How did that happen, papa?” Erik says changing the topic and making Jacob shrug.

“The new horse gets scared easily and I was running after it and slipped” Erik purses his lips at his father’s answer and offers his hand palm up. 

“Give me the list”

“What list?” Jacob takes Erik’s glowering so much better than Charles does and Charles is particularly champion at it. Erik is trying to stare his father down but Jacob just looks calmly back. This goes on for couple of seconds until Erik forfeits, clears his throat, looks down and Jacob straightens his cast.

“The list that you make that has all the stuff on the farm that needs taken care of” Erik grumbles and his posture deflates a little. Jacob glances at Charles over his reading glasses that he’s putting on his nose.

“You have a visitor and you’re on a holiday. We’re doing just fine” Jacob picks up a newspaper and opens it, putting it on his lap. Erik glances at Charles too and he’s looking conflicted so Charles speaks up.

“I can help!” He squeaks and now all the Lehnsherrs are looking at him with such a blatant surprise written on their face so Charles backs down a little and lowers to volume of his voice back to normal levels. “I’m good with horses? And I have two good feet and hands?”

“But… have you ever…” Erik starts.

“I think… I think I can do something” Charles raises his chin but at the same time worries the hem of his sweater “I want to feel useful. I’m already freeloading here for the weekend so…” Erik’s face is still a little suspicious but Jacob’s breaks in a smile while Edie huffs.

“You’re a guest! I should…”

“My dear…” Jacob touches his wife on the arm “Why don’t we compromise? Hmm? I keep the list but I give something for you boys to do?”  
Charles looks at Erik who lifts his shoulders to his ears in a mock shrug and offers a grin and Charles smiles feeling a little better about everything.

\---

They eat a huge meal, again, and Charles never even knew that he could eat so much in one sitting, but Edie kept pushing him seconds and thirds and Charles didn’t want to offend Edie. Erik had rolled his eyes at his mother but stopped when he got a whack in the head. Charles, who hasn’t eaten two meals in a day since, well since Westchester, when he had maids that pampered him, had to pass on the dessert. Charles seriously doesn’t know how Erik is so fit, because Erik eats like a horse in New York and his portions today were not exactly small. He ate almost twice the amount that Charles had and Charles is feeling heavy. 

He offered to help Edie with the dishes to shake out the food coma has taken a hold of him and as a way to apologize for not eating the dessert that and when Edie refused, he insisted. So now, he’s in the kitchen with Erik’s mom while Erik, Ruth and Jacob are being nostalgic.

“The food was amazing, Edie” Charles says and rinses out a plate. “I’ve never eaten so well in my life”

“Oh hush, I’m sure that you had great food in Westchester. Your poor mother would be so disappointed to hear that” Charles cocks his head, not sure how he could explain his mother to his roommate’s mother and decides not to try.

“Oh, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. She has never been one for cooking” Charles smiles and gives Edie the next dish.

“Erik said that you were going to Westchester for Thanksgiving originally. Why didn’t you?” The dishes clank together in the soapy water and Charles cocks his head again thinking how he’s going to answer that.

“Um, well… My mother and step-father decided to go away. It was last minute decision” Edie nods emphatically and then she frowns a little. 

“What about you father? Does he live in Westchester too?” The surprise clogs Charles’ throat and he desperately tries to find something to say.

“My father… He died. A long time ago” Edie’s pity is almost too much for Charles to take and he shakes his head “I was just a child then so…”

“Are you being nosy mama?” Erik comes into the kitchen carrying a stack of dishes and Edie huffs. Charles sends a silent thank you to Erik and looks at his hands in the water.

“Why don’t you boys go for a walk and check if the horses have settled, hmm? The new one, Alcatraz, dreadful name really, has a habit of getting restless. He once broke the door to his stall. Never met a creature with so bad behavior” Edie looks very disapproving in a way that makes it obvious that Erik has inherited more from his mother than just the tendency to fuss. “My dear Erik is just so good with animals, Charles. He once slept with the sheep only because this little lamb had hurt his foot” Edie’s smile is radiant and Charles looks at Erik and raises his eyebrows.

“Well Erik has never told me that. Or told about his skills at cabbage throwing”

“I was eleven! Let’s… let’s just go, okay?” Erik says groaning and then goes kissing his mother’s cheek.  
Charles wipes his hands on the towel on the counter and regards the window where the sun is setting and the wind is picking up. The thought of the wind chills him to his bones but it’s looking very beautiful and he wants to go out. Maybe he should go and get another sweater to put under his pea coat? But Erik will probably just mock him so maybe he can brave the cold with one sweater and a coat.

\---

The cold wind seeps through Charles’ clothes the second they step outside but it isn’t that bad so he just goes on. The farm looks gorgeous and Charles crosses his arms on his chest to keep the cold out so he can concentrate on the fresh air and on the colors that are painting the sky orange and red.

Erik is looking all smiley and content and happy again and Charles is seriously having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that his best friend that never smiles without a good reason and is grumpy and just generally not this… smiley. Not that Charles is complaining, Erik is beautiful normally but now he’s just… not good for Charles’ pining heart.

“You look a bit troubled?” Erik comments when they’re walking down the road that they came to the house earlier. “I’m sorry if my family is scaring you. I’m sure that your family is not such a hassle” Erik’s expression grows unsure and Charles rubs his friends back. 

“Your family is so great, and mine is definitely more of a hassle than yours- and in a bad way too. Your family is so caring, and I’m really just… not sure that I should be here? I mean your family has obviously missed you and here I am, intruding.”

“You’re not intruding, Charles!” Erik says, frustrated and sticks his hands in his pockets. “If I thought that you were, I would’ve not asked you. Whatever my mother might’ve said.  
She’s difficult but I’ve been known to put my feet on the ground with her. Not much but sometimes” This makes Charles laugh aloud and Erik smiles down to him with some twinkle in his eyes. 

“It’s nice seeing you this relaxed. The country air suits you” This makes Erik huff and shake his head.

“Am I that tense?”

“No… not tense. But you’re always fighting something when we are in New York. And don’t get me wrong, it’s who you are and that’s why I… well but I guess that sometimes it’s nice to see that you can… relax” Charles shakes his head at his own words. Nearly slipped confession and his intelligence that seemed to have taken a flight to somewhere far away or is sleeping on a couch in New York. 

A sudden burst of love mixed with apprehension from Erik’s mind makes Charles turn his head and he sees Erik watching the sky with furrowed brow.

“You… you love this place don’t you? Are you worried about your father and his ankle?” Erik visibly twitches and Charles rushes to explain “I’m sorry your emotions are just very loud” 

Erik eyes widen and suddenly there are iron gates between Charles’ telepathy and Erik’s emotions and the shame and sadness flows into Charles mind and he sighs and purses his eyes closed. He tries not to be offended, Erik’s a very private person and his thoughts and emotions belong to him a no-one else, but he’s always praising mutations of everyone else and well, Erik hates his.

Charles takes in a long shuddering breath and draws his best fake smile on his face.

“Charles… I…”

“Let’s go and take a look on the horses. I’m getting a bit chilly” Charles turns and starts walking back to the house and Erik hurries his steps to catch up.

“Do you want… need my jacket?” Erik asks and Charles almost laughs because although he can’t feel Erik’s concern he can hear it in his voice. Erik never likes when he gets cold, because it apparently makes Charles whiny but he still shakes his head. 

“No need. A little cold is probably good for me.” He needs to deal with Erik sleeping on the bed next to him, and Erik sleeps in only boxers, so surrounded in Erik’s smell while nursing his wounded and little teenage-y heart probably not wise. 

\---

When they get back inside Edie is baking and speaking in rabid German in the kitchen and Jacob and Ruth sitting in the living room watching TV. Charles rubs his hands together to get rid of the chill and chugs off his coat. Edie peeks her head from the kitchen when she hears them enter.

“Is that what you were wearing in that chill, Charles? Erik, why didn’t you lend him something of yours? There are several winter jackets you left here when you moved away, on the top shelf of the closet” Erik looks like he’s about to burst so Charles saves him.

“Erik offered me to lend me his jacket outside but I’m fine. I just get cold easily, thin blood” The whole Lehnsherr family is again watching at Charles with similar expressions of surprise until Edie goes back to the kitchen and starts humming to some merry tune.

“Charles! Come and sit here with me! We’re watching the news with papa and then there’s re-runs of Friends” Ruth says and Charles goes to sit with Ruth on the couch while Erik takes the armchair next to them. The newscaster is telling of some storm that is closing in on the east coast.

“Hmh. Let’s hope that the storm is not going to hit here. Last time there was so much branches on the roads that we were stranded here for two days” Jacob muses and Ruth tuts at his father.

“Don’t curse it, papa. They said that the storm is probably going to lose its force above the Atlantic” Charles frowns at the screen until he feels something nudging at his elbow. It’s Erik offering him a brown woven quilt while looking resolutely at the TV screen. Charles takes it and spreads it on both of his and Ruth’s legs and Ruth smiles at him.

“You should take a leaf out of Charles’ book, Erik. He’s so nice to me” Erik glares at his sister.

“Charles is a nice person. I’m not” Charles hides his smile behind his hand just as the Friends start running and he gets a bit more comfortable on the couch.  
They watch Friends until Ruth almost falls asleep and decides to follow her parents upstairs so Charles and Erik decide to retire too. They go upstairs but when they get into Erik’s room they both stop and then they look at each other and start laughing. 

“How in hell this feels so awkward? We’ve slept across the hall of each other for a better part of a year!” Charles says chuckling and Erik flops down to his bed.

“Yes, and you fall asleep two thirds of the times we watch movies together” Erik continues and Charles shrugs, takes his sweater off and starts looking for his pajamas.

“That is true. But I only sleep when we are watching your movies” Charles turns so that his back is on Erik and takes his t-shirt off quickly and puts on the one he sleeps in and then he moves to his pants. He’s trying to be as quickly as possible because he’s not keen on Erik seeing him without clothes for too long. It’s not that he is insecure of his body in general but he’s insecure about it in front of Erik. Erik parades around their apartment in half nude on daily basis but Charles doesn’t. Never. There was an incident involving too much whiskey and stripping poles but other than that Erik hasn’t really seen him sans clothes.

Charles gets into the bed and then stares at the ceiling while Erik does the same.

“You’re not going to be able to sleep in those clothes you know” Erik says after a while and Charles turns his head and sees Erik lying on his back with his arms crossed behind his head. “This room is straight above the wood burning oven and mama has been baking the whole day. It’s going to be a warm night”

Charles huffs and turns to his side so that he’s facing the window.

“I never get too warm when I’m sleeping”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next one: horses and Thanksgiving dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horses, dinner and a game of football

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos! They make my day every time I get one!
> 
> I had a great day with great news so I finished this and decided to post it.
> 
> This is unbetaed so if you see any big mistakes, I'm sorry.
> 
> Hope you like it!

When Charles wakes up in the morning he’s soaked trough and he has kicked his comforter away. His sweaty shirt has ridden up and his pants are twisted around his feet. His skin feels clammy and for a minute he wonders how on earth their usually chilly apartment can be this hot in November, but then he remembers where he is and tugs his shirt down. Slowly opening his eyes, he tries to find out what woke him up. Erik is standing on a doorway talking with his mother in hushed tones. He’s tugging a shirt on and his hair on the back of his head is sticking in every direction. 

Charles frowns and tries to calculate from the amount of light coming from outside what time it is. The light is still soft and the sun is relatively low so it’s very early, even earlier than Erik usually wakes up in New York. It seems like Charles’ sleeping patterns are slowly changing too due to the early start the morning before because he’s not having any murderous thoughts towards the sun or Erik or… well he would never have murderous thoughts towards Edie. 

“Wh-what..?” he mumbles and although his head feels a little less fuzzier than usually at this time in the morning, but his voice hasn’t gotten the memo. Erik whips his head around and closes the door to the face of his mother. There’s some faint words, a click of a tongue and then steps going back down the hall. 

“I have to go and help papa with the tractor. I didn’t mean to wake you, sorry, just… go back to sleep” Erik’s looking a little unsure and Charles’ telepathy flares but he locks his shields in place before he picks up anything. He knows that a grim frown and a grimace rise to his face when he’s trying to concentrate on doing it and Erik seems to take this a wrong way and he lets out a shaky laugh.

“I know you get annoyed by early mornings, I’m sorry.” Erik’s tone is vaguely unhappy and Charles shakes himself and gets up with uncooperating legs and tumbles a little. 

“No, no, no, I’m up. I’m up, awake and up. Let me come with you.” His comforter is tangled around his left foot and he tries to shake it off “Stupid… Come oon,” he mumbles and sits back down to loosen it and get it off and then gets up again. “I need to just… Change clothes” Charles tries to smile and turns to his luggage and then Erik finally speaks.

“Do you… do you have any clothes suited for… err that you don’t mind getting dirty?” 

Charles rubs his eyes, trying to wake up a little more. Of course, he doesn’t have any clothes suited for farm work. He’s so stupid, how he didn’t pack any older clothes? He doesn’t have a decent jacket for outdoors nor does he have any older clothes, or even any newer clothes he can do any sort of physical work in. Erik’s family might think that he and Erik are an item, but no wonder Erik doesn’t think so. He’s just not suitable for anyone like Erik. Good thing that they aren’t because how could Erik even stay with someone this stupid. 

Okay, maybe that’s a little much, but he still looks at his luggage angrily with no ideas what he’s going to wear. He takes his loosest slacks and an old sweater and presents them to Erik.

“Aren’t those your Hugo Boss slacks Raven gave you? And your favorite sweater you always wear when you’re feeling sad or melancholy? Are you sure you want them to get covered in oil or mud or… well, shit?” 

Charles feels his lips pursing to involuntary pout, but he nods and sheds himself out of his sweaty t-shirt and goes on to get a clean one out of his bag.

“Charles,” Erik says and Charles turns back around. Erik’s eyes flicker from Charles’ face to his chest and lower before fixing in somewhere between his chest and his neck. Suddenly Charles feels really naked and he resists an urge to cover himself and raises his chin, takes his shirt and puts it on. Erik’s eyes snap back on Charles’ face and he opens his mouth, then closes it and opens it again and continues “You can borrow some of my old clothes. We don’t… We don’t want to get oil on Hugo Boss” Charles sighs and nods, putting the clothes down.

“Well, I don’t want to anger Mr. Boss. He might get cranky” Erik smiles and goes to his closet to rummage around. 

“You do know that Hugo Boss died in the 40’s” Erik remarks and pulls a white long sleeve t-shirt and some sweatpants out and looks at Charles expectantly and Charles shrugs.

“I didn’t, but I assumed” He pulls the shirt on and changes his pants.

“I’m sure Raven has told you that at some point” Another shrug, Raven was very eager about her classes on the history of fashion but Charles was in the middle of writing a paper when she came over to tell him about it.

“We have an understanding, Raven and I, I don’t get offended when she doesn’t listen to my lectures about genetics and if I sometimes forget to listen to her when she tells me about fashion, she doesn’t get offended.” Charles and Raven have their problems but that is not the one of them.  
Erik offers him some thick socks and old rubber boots, so he takes them but looks at them, little suspicious.

“Erik, you have bigger feet than I. Clothes stretch and I can roll the pant legs but boots..?”

“Oh, they’re old. I’m sure they’re fine”

\---

They grabbed some bread with promises of a brunch later when the tractor is up and running. Edie had almost insisted that Charles should stay inside and go back to sleep, but Charles held his ground. He is already dressed for the job. They also got a jacket for him so now Charles is dressed head to toe in teenager Erik clothes.  
The morning is a beautiful one and the night had been apparently a cold one because there was still some frost on the leaves and on the ground. The sun is shining brilliantly from unclouded sky and the wind has mellowed during the night and is only a gentle and fresh breeze.  
Suddenly there’s a loud clunking noise and a sputtering of an engine coming from the barn and when they get inside they see Jacob leaning on a side of an old red tractor. His cast is covered with a plastic bag and a gigantic shoe which is good because his clothes and hands are covered in oil.

“Papa. Sit down” Erik says and grabs a large bucket from the pile of things near the wall of the barn and puts it upside down on the ground and helps his father to sit on it. Jacob slumps down with a groan and he rubs his leg with a frown. “What wrong with the tractor?” Erik asks bowing down and looking at the engine.

“It doesn’t start and none of the usual problems are of blame. I was going to drive some hey for horses to the pasture before I called someone to let them out but it didn’t start.” Erik frowns in concentration and puts his hand on the tractor and Charles opens his shields just so that he can hear the distant hum of Erik’s mind lighting up with use of his powers. 

“Can I do something?” Charles asks after a while of standing idly.

“No,” Erik answers and Charles shrugs and shifts restlessly. He’s not exactly good with machinery but he doesn’t want to just stand still and do nothing.

“Can I help with the horses?” He asks Erik’s father because Erik himself is still deep in concentration with the tractor.

“Yes, of course. You can help to put them on the pasture. Erik’ll be done with the engine in few moments. Quite good with machines, our Erik” Jacob sends a proud look on Erik’s direction, making Charles feel a smile coming up. Erik’s parents are really proud of him, and why wouldn’t they be? Erik is a great person.

Jacob is trying to get up put Charles stops him before he can do it.

“No, no ,no, don’t get up, please. Just tell me if there anything I need to know”

Jacob settles back down looking a bit disgruntled but then gets a piece of paper and a pencil from his pockets.

“The best way to get them out is to start with the one closest to the door. She’s old, calm one that came here to retire. There is nothing that can spook her and she goes quietly wherever you want them to go. Then you should get the new one, Alcatraz, so that he doesn’t get agitated to be the one left behind or be the first one to get out. He’s a bit tricky, but usually behaves well enough… Have you handled horses before?”

“Yes, I had a horse when I was little. He was a thoroughtbred so…” Charles shrugs, remembering the difficultiness of Nero, a little cheesy name yes, in the bad days. Jacob raises his eyebrows apparently a little impressed and Charles ears grow hot. 

“Did you race?”

“Eh… I did show jumping, yes” Erik glances at Charles, surprised, at this and Charles fidgets. Show jumping sounds a bit snobbish, doesn’t it? That’s an another fact from his childhood that he hasn’t told Erik. Well, show jumping hasn’t come up in their discussion, so Charles uses that as an excuse for himself. 

“Were you any good?” Jacob asks with humor in his eyes and Charles laughs.

“No, well I was not awful at it but not that good either. Mother wanted me to go pro but I did it mainly out of love for my horse and because she wanted me to”

“You want to show us? I think Ruth has tried it with her horse, the last one on the list” 

“Oh, no. I haven’t ridden in years” The tractor engine makes some unhappy noises and Erik curses heavily. “You need any help?” Charles asks and Erik turns again, this time a smudge of dirt on his forehead and mouths a no.

“Okay so… yes. Alcatraz is a little difficult but he usually likes to go out so only thing that you have to do is just walk fast so he doesn’t get bored. Ruth’s horse is easy but a little over eager so don’t put your hands near her mouth because she’ll think that you have something for her” Jacob gives the paper for Charles so he could check if he was unsure about the order of the horses and Charles heads to the stables.

\---

Charles loves horses. He does love most of the animals but horses have a special place in his heart so he indulges in petting the horses a little but not too much so that he can get the job done. The sweet old thing walks calmly to the pasture and just trots to the shade where the remaining hay from the day before is and starts eating. The second horse, the one that Edie and Jacob were warning him about, is a bit restless and almost pulls off from Charles hands, twice, but eventually just makes a show out of it and runs off as soon as Charles lets it go. 

Charles, being so relieved after not mucking it up with the difficult horse takes a little more time with Ruth’s horse, Joy as it read with neat handwriting on the door of her stall.

“Oh, hello there,” he whispers and goes to pat the horse on the neck. It’s hide is warm brown and Charles looks at the colors bend to darker and lighter under his hands. “You’re simply gorgeous aren’t you?”

Charles takes a brush from the shelf and brushes her down a few times before continuing 

“Let’s get you to the pasture with others, hmm? You don’t want to be left alone, of course not” Charles takes a hold on the halter and begins to walk it out of the stall but both him and the horse are startled by Erik who is standing on the doorway. Joy almost steps on Charles foot because he was not prepared for it so he just jumps a bit out of the way.

“God, Erik, you startled me. Were you standing there for long?” Charles rubs the horse’s neck again.

“No, I…” Erik clears his throat “I came in just in time to hear you talking to Joy. Apparently you also talk to big animals not just the small pathetic ones” Charles sometimes has a very hard time on reading Erik without his telepathy and this is one of those times. His smile doesn’t have the same teasing tilt on it that it usually does. He looks sad? Charles doesn’t really know.

“The horses are beautiful. I didn’t realize I had missed horses this much. You any good with them?” Erik shakes his head and breaks out in a grin. They begin walking to the pasture.

“I never got horses. Ruth wanted one when I was in high school and I thought it was stupid but now it’s a hobby for my mother and Ruth. Mama adopted the retired one and now lends it to pony riding and I don’t even know what the new horse is about. I can ride, but I’m not very good at it.”

“Hmm, right. Well it’s good that I’m better than you are at something. My inferiority complex around you is growing, I’ll tell you. Engineer, activist, cabbage thrower, sheep herder, manual labourer… It’s good that I have the horses”

“I… You…You’re…” Erik is probably more flustered than Charles has ever seen him so after he lets Joy go he nudges Erik on the side to put him out of his misery.

“Just take the compliment, Erik. This is not a section where I say something nice about you and you say something about me. I meant every word of it. Your ego doesn’t need any empty words” Charles leans to the fence and waits for Erik to collect himself, say something about Charles’ own ego and how it’s about the size of a Jupiter or any off-hand fond insult they usually communicate with, but Erik doesn’t say anything. He just leans his hand on the top of the fence and pops his chin on them. They watch the horses in silence for a good while and then they start to speak at the same time.

“Charles, you’re…”

“You should seriously teach me how to throw a cabbage though” They both begin to giggle and then a laugh and the tenderness of the situation is broken and even more so when Ruth bellows from the kitchen window.

“Erik! Stop giggling! Mama is going to have an aneurysm if you two don’t come for brunch!”  
For the first time he’s been in the Lehnsherr residence Charles feels actually hungry but frustration is coming from Erik in waves. Charles doesn’t comment on it because he’s not supposed to be hearing Erik’s thoughts or feeling Erik’s emotions. He’s too relaxed to shield properly so he glances at Erik’s face and because his frustration is clearly written in there Charles feels like he can let this one slip.

“Come on, Erik. I’m feeling a bit peckish.”

“My mom wants to fatten you up.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing I don’t mind then”

\---

The brunch was not as heavy as Charles suspected, mainly because Edie ordered them to leave some space for the big meal for which they start to prepare for immediately. Jacob takes Ruth to help him with some chores and Edie orders Charles and Erik to help her cook. 

Erik chops vegetables with three knives at the same time while Charles tries to peel potatoes. He’s not very good at it but at least he can do it. He’s hopeless in the kitchen really, but Edie doesn’t seem to mind that much, she busies herself with various different pots, not really even glancing at their direction. What Charles gathered the meal was almost finished. There were only the salads and the potatoes to do and the dressing to do, Edie had already done everything else. 

Charles isn’t how other families spend Thanksgiving. In his family the occasion was always stiff and formal but according to the movies and some of his friends it’s not. When his father was alive they still lived in England so Thanksgiving is not one of those Holidays he has anything resembling good memories about. Maybe he loves Christmas that much more solely because of it.

The peeler slips in his hand and he gasps and curses when it hits his hand instead of the potato peeling his skin instead. It stings and there’s more blood than there should be from a wound as superficial as it. He gets the potatoes out of the way and opens the tap washing the blood from his hand. The peeler has taken a large patch of his skin away from between his thumb and forefinger but it looks nastier than it is.  
Edie peeks from behind him to see what he’s doing and Charles shows her his hand.

“I’m so, so sorry. I’m so clumsy. I didn’t get any blood on the potatoes. They’re safe. Sorry about the language.”

“I’m not worried about the potatoes, dear. Let me see, even the peeler can make horrid damage” Edie takes his hand and looks it over. Charles, not really used on anyone touching him so suddenly, winces and Edie’s thoughts bleed into his. _Poor dear, worried about the potatoes, why would he apologize, Erik should…_ and then Charles gets himself out of Edie’s thoughts. He looks at Edie, horrified, and sees that Edie’s eyes have widened in surprise. 

“I’m so sorry!” Charles breathes out, “My shields, I’ve tried to hold them up so tight, I…” he takes his hand gently out of Edie’s grasp. “People usually don’t and can’t surprise me with touches.” Edie purses her lips together and Charles is so worried that he offended her that an involuntary grimace rises to his face and he looks at Erik who looks very confused.

“I don’t know a lot about mutations but I do know that you shouldn’t apologize,” Edie smiles, “Erik told us about your telepathy and how marvelous you are. I was just surprised! I felt you in my mind and it was like a small breeze on a summer day. So nice”  
Charles jaw falls and a little oh escapes his lips. 

“Thank you, Edie, I… my telepathy scares most people. I’m glad you don’t feel like that.”

“Oh I can tell that you’re a good sort of person. Our Erik wouldn’t trust you if you weren’t.” Edie takes the potatoes Charles managed to peel and takes them to the stove and clicks her fingers on Erik’s direction. “Erik, take Charles to the medicine cabinet and bandage the cut.”

“Oh no, it’s okay, it’s just a…” Charles starts but Erik takes a hold on Charles’ shoulder and directs him towards the door.

“Don’t fight it; she’s not going to let it go”

They go to the bathroom and Erik takes a first aid kit from the cabinet and offers a bandage to Charles who takes it sighing.

“It’s a small cut,” he grumbles but presses a patch on the wound and wraps the cloth around his hand. Erik is looking like he’s thinking something and after a while he speaks. 

“I’m not afraid of your telepathy. You do know that, right?” Charles stops, raises an eyebrow and starts wrapping again.

“I’m glad to hear you say it, my friend,” A little smile tugs Charles’ face. “But I… I knew that. You wouldn’t have moved to the same apartment if you were afraid. Unless you needed to show everyone how not-afraid you were of me and my books.” Charles pins the bandage on a place and Erik scoffs.

“Your books aren’t scary. Your cardigans are. The first few months I nearly pissed myself every night going to the bathroom and finding all these hideously colored cardigans and sweaters hanging in there.”

“Wait what?! That’s why you got that clothes line in the living room? My cardigans scared you that much? Oh, poor baby… You should’ve just asked me to dry them in my room.”

“Oh, I have my pride, Charles”

“You try so hard to keep up your bad boy image and then you admit that you’re scared of my cardigans. You’re getting sloppy, my friend” 

“Maybe it’s my agenda. Show you my softer side to charm you” Charles let’s out some nervous laughter and looks at Erik, not sure what he means by that.

“You’ve charmed me utterly, Erik. There’s no need for an agenda,” Charles says and nudges Erik. “I mean I won’t join “The Brotherhood”, do not give me that look,” Erik’s been pestering him to join his and Azazel’s mutant club ever since they became friends. But Charles doesn’t agree with their politics so he doesn’t join. “But otherwise it’s all you jump I jump Jack” 

“Did you just quote Titanic?” Erik sniggers but his face is open and pleased and Charles wants to bask in his emotions but he won’t so instead he looks at Erik with his best displeased face.

“There’s no need to be snobbish about movies I want to quote, Erik. Your issues with Titanic are you own, I like the movie.” Erik closes the medicine cabinet and they leave the room, Erik still laughing at Charles. 

\---

The afternoon comes and Edie brings in a dish after dish and Charles feels like that her supposed plans of fattening him up are working. They are halfway through the main course when Edie starts to inquire further to her children’s love life.

“Ruth, are you still seeing that nice boy from Pittsburgh?” 

“Mamaa, I told you that it was over” Ruth groans and Erik throws a pea at her.

“Erik! You’re not twelve. Don’t throw food at your sister!” Erik makes a face, making Charles laugh behind his glass of water. “Well, since you want attention Erik we can discuss your love life next. So anyone new?” 

This makes both Erik and Charles choke. Charles is choking because he is thinking about how Erik is going to explain his tirade to sleep with everyone in the campus and Erik supposedly for the same reason. Thinking about Erik escapades makes Charles feel slightly ill but he knows he’s being a hypocrite; he’s not exactly celibate himself.

“No, I don’t date people.” Erik mumbles and stabs his salad with his fork.

“You two are hopeless. Jacob, at this rate we won’t have any grandchildren.” Edie complains but Jacob just smiles and takes more turkey. “Do you have someone special at your life, Charles?”

“Err… no. I don’t have too much time on my hands.” This makes Erik snort and Charles, who has been letting his shields down a little picks up some simmering anger from Erik. 

_What?_ He sends to Erik who looks up in surprise.

 _Nothing._ Erik sends and Charles decides to let it go.

“I’m finding it hard to believe that no one has snatched you up. My Erik is a grump and doesn’t want to date but you don’t seem that way. When I was in University back in Germany, I used to go speed dating. It was such fun.” Edie sighs “I found one dashing gentleman this way, got married, pregnant and moved here with him. Never regretted going speed dating” Edie and Jacob smile at each other fondly and then Edie looks back to Charles who almost forgot what Edie was saying before her story. 

“Um, I dated this guy for few months but we weren’t meant to be”

“That guy was a jerk,” Erik says suddenly and Charles grits his teeth together. Firstly, he doesn’t want to talk about his terrible history of men with Erik’s family and two Erik has made his stance about his dates perfectly clear. Either they are jerks or they are pushovers and this particular guy, well Erik almost broke his arm once when they were fighting. Charles doesn’t really get Erik’s attitude some of his boyfriends were perfectly okay.

“Yes, well, he brought me chocolate and I love chocolate. I was able to ignore his jerkiness when I got chocolate. But Erik is right, he was a twat.” Edie shakes her head and offers Charles some more salad. 

“Charles, how is Erik at school?” Jacob asks, “He never tells us anything.” Erik glares at Ruth and Charles hesitates for a moment.

“Erik is a really good student? I mean, he’s a good student. He works hard at the coffee shop and he’s absolutely vital to the mutant youth organization.” Charles tries to keep the adoration but isn’t so sure he manages to do that. 

“Mutant youth organization? Why didn’t you tell us about that, Erik? It sounds wonderful!” Edie exclaims and Erik’s neck turns red. 

“It’s all Charles. He pressured me to go there. It’s fun.” 

“Oh my boy of few words…” Edie tuts and pats Erik on his arm. “I’m glad that you found something to do. But don’t do too much; you need to have a little fun also”  
Erik mumbles something incoherent and clears his throat and Charles beams at his mother, trying to hide the laugh threatening to surface. Erik doesn’t do anything in halves, be it work, school of fun.

“So nice to hear that you haven’t forgotten your childhood dreams, Schatz. Oh, my Erik always wanted to be the president when he was growing up” Edie is addressing Charles now with humor in her eyes. “First he wanted to be a first Jewish president, then his powers manifested and he wanted to be the first mutant president. Then I found him kissing Lucas and then he wanted to be the first gay president”

“And then he figured that he can be all three?” Charles laughs. 

“Exactly”

“I don’t want to be president, mama. I don’t do it because I want to be president. I don’t have the personality for it, try Charles. He always speaks of such grand things” Erik smirks over the table, imitating Charles’ accent and Charles rolls his eyes. 

“Okay I’ll bite Erik. What do you mean by that?” Erik narrows his eyes and straightens his stance, getting ready to fight. Charles raises his eyebrows and leans back and crosses his arms.

“You want hug everyone and invite them to the utopia. It’s a good campaign.” Erik’s smile is so fake that it hurts Charles’ eyes.

“Oh here we go, I would have a good campaign but I wouldn’t be able to do any hard decisions? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Mmm, that’s why you’ll need to make me vice president” Erik says and Charles is honestly surprised. Normally this would lead to a fight about politics but now Erik is just looking amused.

“Maybe I’ll marry you and make you my first gentleman and then you can judge me all the time and look grumpy whenever we’re out” Charles jokes and cocks his head.

“You can’t marry me. I’m not good for the PR” 

“I’ll marry you after I’m elected and then everyone can go screw themselves” 

“Oh, then by all means do” Erik smirks and then he realizes that they’re not fighting in privacy and his grin falters and he turns back to the food.

“Please! Marry Erik, Charles? Just so that I can keep you around to fight him so I don’t have to? Please?” Ruth says after a second of silence. Charles cracks a grin but his flaming cheeks make it hard to keep the smile up. He’s both embarrassed and still on a thrill. His heart is pumping blood to his heart too fast like it always does when he and Erik get into a heated discussion. Erik shifts uncomfortably and then he asks Ruth if she has decided on a college yet.

\--- 

After the rest after the meal Ruth convinces Erik and Charles to join her for a game of mock football, or soccer, how she calls it. Charles teases Ruth about that and refuses to call the game anything but football. The teams are Charles and Ruth against Erik and every five minutes Ruth changes sides. 

They use four mismatched boots for goals, marked the areas where it’s allowed to try a goal with some spray paint and Jacob acts as a referee while Edie sits on the porch with him and shouts words on encouragement to whoever needs them most at the moment and supplies them with unlimited supply of refreshments. 

After a good half hour of playing Charles is out of breath, it’s his turn to try and run against both Erik and Ruth and they both are in better shape than he is. Ruth apparently runs track and Erik runs every morning at ungodly hours and Charles, well, academia has eaten his stamina and speed. He flops down on the chilly ground and calls for a time out.  
The moisture seeps through his shirt the instant he lies on his back, but he finds he kind of likes the coolness. He runs his fingers through his hair and tries to catch his breath when Erik sits down beside him and offers him some water which he takes with thanks. 

“This game is going to be my death, Erik. Why did I agree to this?” he groans, sits back up and drinks the water. 

“You’re doing fine. How many years did you play again?”

“I played in England and in here until my father… well. My mother thought that football was too pedestrian, too working class and I started riding instead.” Charles smiles, “But I still played with the kids in my school. That’s where I met with my first boyfriend. He was sweet and really cute.”

“Break is over! We are going to kick your ass, Erik, I’m moving to Charles’ team!” Erik helps Charles up.

“Okay but the next goal has to win, I can’t do this much longer.” Charles says and shakes himself a little. Then he jogs over to Ruth and leans closer to her.

“I’m going to go and take the ball from Erik, pass it to you and then you can go and score. I don’t want to run anymore.” Ruth smirks and Erik narrows his eyes at them.

“No plotting.” Erik grumbles and Ruth just waves and tells his to get the ball and start already.  
Erik runs towards them and Charles decides to take him head on. Erik rolls the ball and swings around to trick him, but Charles isn’t so easily fooled and follows him easily. Erik stops and they stare at each other for a while and then Charles tries to take the ball but instead of kicking the ball he slips on the wet grass and the tumbles down and takes Erik down with him.  
Erik falls half on top of Charles and the impact makes Charles to shout out loud. His left elbow hits the ground first and it’s hurts a little and definitely going to bruise but he’s otherwise intact.

Erik crawls forward and situates himself so he can watch Charles in the eye.

“Are you hurt? Shit, Charles, your shields gave away and I felt your pain” Erik looks a little frantic and his worried thoughts are leaking to Charles’ head but the worry does away when Charles starts laughing.

“I’m fine, I was just surprised and my shields dropped” he says between the giggles “Aren’t just the epitome of graceful?” Erik stares at Charles as though he’s gone mental but then he laughs too. They don’t even properly hear Ruth celebrating the last goal of the game, because they’re too busy laughing. Then Erik’s face even out and the stare becomes more serious. Charles is still smiling, feeling content with the cold, moist ground, the joy and the Erik’s weight on top of him. Erik reaches his hand and tucks a hair behind Charles’ ear and then stops.

Charles blinks, Erik blinks and then Charles blinks again and Erik snatches his hand away and gets up. 

“I’m sorry,” Charles says out of reflex, he always apologizes when someone looks upset.

“You didn’t do anything,” Erik says, sounding a little tense but offers his hand and helps Charles up. Ruth jogs to them still celebrating the goal and throws a high five with Charles. She laughs and runs towards the house. 

“Ruth, go take a shower!” Edie shouts, “Erik and Charles! We’re going to visit Jacob’s sister! Do you want to come?”  
Barely noticeable shudder runs through Erik’s frame and he grimaces.

“What’s wrong?” Charles asks as they start walking towards the house. 

“My aunt is a mutantophobe. She’s very good at hiding it but I don’t like going there if I don’t have to.” Usually when Erik talks about people that have something against mutants he gets angry but now his face is just resigned and Charles answers Edie for him.

“If it’s okay, I think I would like to stay here! My head is hurting and I don’t want to come and project it to all of Erik’s relatives”  
Edie nods with poorly concealed pity and something akin to sadness and Charles panics, thinking that his words made Edie upset.

“You should rest tonight. Erik! You’re staying with him and don’t let him do anything rash. I don’t want you to catch cold on your last day here,” They reach the porch and Edie grabs Charles hand. “Oh my boy, you’re freezing! Let’s go inside!” Erik looks at Charles and sends him a quiet thought, something about fussing and sick and adorable but the thought in engraved with deep gratitude so Charles lets the teasing slip.

“The storm is hitting us in the evening so go and check the animals before you go to sleep. It’s not supposed to be too strong, the storm, but better be careful.” Jacob says as Edie helps him inside.

“Both the animals and us are going to be safe” Erik says, “We’re going to play chess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Storm


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm, horse and Charles and Erik say some words but not the right ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos and comments!! Oh gosh, they make me so happy and sorry that this is so late! The RL was pain in the arse and I was so so busy.
> 
> Hope you like this!

Erik rummaged through the pantry and found a bottle of homemade wine and they opened it and started playing. Currently they’re lounging in the living room the chess board between them and the game is turning nicely in Charles’ favor. The wind is picking up and it rattles the windows put inside it’s warn and Charles is feeling content and the wine is definitely buzzing in his head. 

“I’m screwed, aren’t I?” Erik mumbles after a long thinking pause to make his next move.

“Yes, you sure are, my friend.” Charles answers and empties his glass. “Your game was not up to your standards, Erik. Usually you’re on offensive but tonight…”

“I’m trying on a new strategy.”

“Oh, I’m chess or in general?” It is meant as a joke but it makes Erik looks up with surprise and then he shakes his head

A sudden strong gust of wind hits the window and they both look up. It’s dark and only the light coming from inside lights the snowflakes and make then visible.   
Charles picks up one of his already eaten pawns and swirls it between his fingers, thinking about what his next move is going to be, chatting with Erik threw him off of his strategy so he’s trying to remember his moves. The leather creaks when Erik leans back and Charles lifts his gaze to tell Erik that he’d better not be smug.

But Erik’s not smug. His expression is slightly uncomfortable and he’s staring the piece between Charles’ fingers with stiff posture masked as relaxed. Charles tilts his head, about to ask is something is wrong but then decides not to. Just moves his piece and leans back himself. Erik snaps his eyes from Charles and to the board, leaving Charles to be able to stare without Erik noticing him. 

Charles starts with Erik’s short gingery hair, along his strong jaw and down his long neck. God, Erik is attractive, a bit too attractive: the flexing of his muscles beneath his turtleneck almost sinful when Erik takes his move on the board. Charles chews his lip and moves his knight.

If only Erik was just pretty. Then Charles’ life would be so much easier. Erik is funny, intelligent, passionate and fiercely protective and loving towards those he feels that deserve it. Charles swallows, thinking about how he wants more but doesn’t want it at the same time. Erik’s friendship is one of few truly good relationships in his life and if Erik doesn’t want to… Well… When Erik finally finds someone he truly wants to be with, and he will, soon, Erik’s is going to take his boyfriend to come here to his home and Erik’ll kiss him in front of his family and Charles’ll be in his lab or getting smashed is clubs like the year before. 

On the other hand, Erik will be there when he calls him next morning, ashamed of himself and forces Azazel to take him home and if he gets married someday Erik will give the bestman speech and tell embarrassing stories and tell everyone what a great friend Charles is. And when Erik gets married Charles will do the same and be happy for Erik, even though he’s a little sad. If he does something and Erik doesn’t feel the same he’s going to lose all that and he doesn’t want to. The what ifs are going to haunt him but at least he doesn’t destroy something good. Raven always says he wants too much and closes his eyes of things that are on his way.

“Charles? You going to make a move or not?” The amusement in Erik’s voice is comforting and Charles moves his queen.

“It’s a check mate.” He breathes out and smiles. 

\---

They play few more games in silence until Charles feels his eyes drooping, it has been a long day and the wine has tired him even more. Charles pushes his knight forward and eats Erik’s pawn and then he figures he’s going to just close his eyes for a minute. 

“Charles? You asleep?”

“What? No.” Charles says but he knows that he’s lying and Erik knows he’s lying too and laughs. Charles groans and rubs his eyes, it’s not even ten yet, maybe he’s just old.

“Maybe I’ll just go and check the horses and you can go to bed?” Erik starts to collect their game away and Charles stands and hops in a place for a while to try and shake the lethargy off.

“I’ll come with you. I want to see how much snow there is and besides if there a problem you’ll need me.”

“I can handle couple of horses Charles.” Erik says and grins. 

“Can you? Horses are big animals and whatever your mother says about you and how good you are with the sheep if there is a problem you can’t just indimitate horses to calm down.” 

Charles basks in Erik’s scowl and takes the jacket Erik gave him and shrugs it on. He rolls the cuffs so that his fingers show but Erik comes and rolls them back down. Erik’s fingers feel soft when they craze Charles’ palm and then stay there, making Charles’ heart pump blood faster. 

“You’re going to have to wear a hat and gloves too or else mama will have my head.” Charles snatches his hand away, trying to stay on track of not destroying something good.

“Erik, love, I’m much better dressing according to weather than you and I wouldn’t dream of upsetting you mother, I think she has powers that enable her to keep an eye on everything that happens here.”

“Did you just call me ‘love’?” Charles can hear Erik’s grin even though he’s not facing him and he stutters trying to find something to say. 

“I-I call everyone ‘love’, don’t let it get into your head.” Charles tries to go for flippant, the success is not good but not really bad either.

“You call Raven love, and Emma and even occasionally Azazel but not me.” Rather keen observation on Erik’s part. That’s another thing Charles tried to cut from his behavior around Erik, in order to make him like Charles more. Maybe it was unnecessary, maybe not, but that’s the way it has been since their first meeting. 

“You told me you were afraid of my cardigans, I confused you with a kitten. I call all kittens ‘love’” He does, that much is true, but he doesn’t think that Erik resembles a kitten. Maybe a lion or panther, but never kitten. 

“I’m not a kitten, Charles.” Erik growls and crosses his arms and tries to look menacing.

“I can make you think you’re kitten just to prove my point?”

“Mama will be upset with you, if I decide to destroy curtains.” Erik sends a pointed thought at his direction and so Charles gets a visual of Erik shredding Edie’s curtains and laughs. 

\---

The wind and snow are cruel when they get outside. The snow is that kind of slosh that just drenches a person immediately it hits their clothes and the wind is biting cold and comes in gusts that almost throws Charles over few times and Erik is not faring not that much better. They start to run and reach the stable but when they open the doors the situation turns from mildly uncomfortable to bad. 

Alcatraz has broken his door and is now trashing around the stable and when he sees that Charles and Erik have opened the door he runs towards them in full canter. Charles and Erik don’t have time to prepare themselves and the horse runs out of the door to the storm.

“Erik! I’m going to go after him! You check the other horses and get something to eat for him so we can lure him to come closer before coming after me!” Erik is going to say something back and his thoughts just shout dangerous but Charles ignores it and goes. 

He tugs the collar of his jacket up and shivers. Alcatraz is not far, just runs in circles around the yard, not afraid of the storm at all. Charles walks closer slowly, blinking the slosh out of his eyes. The horse whinnies and eases the run to watch Charles approach.

“Easy, easy, don’t make this hard, please. It would be so much nicer inside the warm dry stable, wouldn’t it?” The horse lets Charles get as close as almost touching before side stepping and going a bit further away. “Please, let’s not play games, I’m cold aren’t you?” Charles tries to keep his voice calm and soothing but the clatter of his teeth might just ruin that. He sends Erik a telepathic message to tell him not to approach too quickly and spook the horse. 

Charles offers his hand palm up to try and trick the horse to think that he has something for him and it works, right until the horse realizes that Charles is tricking him and pushing Charles over with his head.

While the fall earlier that day was nothing but an amusing accident, falling over now is absolutely dreadful. The ground is a mixture of wet snow and mud and although Charles gets up quickly he knows that he’s not going to be able to chase the horse much longer without freezing to death. 

“Are you alright Charles?” Erik says from behind him and offers Charles a bucket full of dried bread.

“I’m fine, I got a little too eager. Fuck it’s cold.”

Charles shows the bucket for Alcatraz who, after running few circles just to laugh at Charles’ expense, comes now head bowed down but when Charles is taking a hold of him the wind gusts again and a loud noise rises from the tin roof above the shade for the horses and spooks him. 

Erik glances at him and they run after it. Thankfully he stops and whinnies, still spooked.

“Can you..? Can you use your telepathy on it?” Erik shouts over the wind.

“What? No! It doesn’t work like that!” Charles shouts back. The mind of animals are too different.

“Are you sure!?” 

Actually Charles is not. He has never tried it, he doesn’t feel animals’ mind the same way he feels human but hell with it, he decides to try before his limbs fall off. He focuses and ignores Erik mind and tries to pick up something else. He casts his telepathy wider but when he picks up the minds of Erik’s neighbours he tries on a different tactic. He cuts Erik off and tries to focus on something different, something simpler and sure enough he picks up high alarm and distress. He grits his teeth and smooths it over and the horse settles.

“Erik, go, get him.” Charles moans, his head feeling like an ice spike ran through it. Erik runs and Charles grouches down and shakes his head. 

“Oh thank god,” Charles says and pets the horse when Erik comes back with it, still wincing a little but relieved. “Ready to go back inside?” The horse snorts but follows Erik who gets the horse inside the stable and inside his stall. They close the door and Erik fixes the lock and fuses it shut so that no matter how clever the horse or how strong it could not be opened before morning and Erik coming back. 

Charles rips the sodden gloves off and flexes his fingers to get the blood flowing again to his numb fingertips.

“Oh bloody…” Charles hisses while Erik looks at the horses with annoyed expression on his face and suddenly Charles has an idea. Charles sneaks behind Erik and tucks his ice hold hands below Erik’s jacket and shirt against his skin. Erik lets out very unmanly squeak and steps forward to try to evade Charles’ fingers but Charles follows him, laughing. 

Charles shifts his hands so that his hands are flat against Erik’s stomach and then Erik stills. Charles takes his hands off and flushes red.

“Sorry, Erik. I didn’t mean to…” Erik turns around, swallowing and his breath is a little quick.

“Don’t… Don’t worry. You’re cold. Let’s go inside and get you out of those clothes.” Charles reddens more and Erik coughs. “…and get you into some clean dry ones.”

“Yes, good plan.” Charles says shortly and they go out of the stable to get inside.

\--- 

They get inside and Charles quickly takes the jacket, his soggy sweater and muddy pants off. He shivers, standing in his boxers and undershirt in the living room, still cold. Erik throws him the same quilt under which Charles and Ruth had watched Friends the night beore and Charles drapes it over his shoulders. After a moment he also takes off his t-shirt, because it too is a little wet and going nothing to keep him warm.

“I’m awake again,” he says through chattering teeth and hops up and down. “Want to play another game?”

Erik doesn’t answer just gets down on his knees before the fireplace and stacks a few pieces of wood on top of each other before lighting a piece of paper on fire and tucking it between them. The fire begins to rattle and casts Erik face in soft light. Erik is smiling a little and then he huffs out a laugh shaking his head.

“Only you could fall in the muddiest place and get some sort of head episode trying to save a headstrong animal who doesn’t want to be saved and then demand another game of chess.”

“I didn’t demand. I asked you nicely.”

“You always demand. When you ask me things you always make me obey. Sit down. I’ll go and get some tea and something to eat.” 

“No, Erik don’t bother on my account. I’m not a bit hungry and I can go and get my own tea later if I feel like it.”

Erik stands up and comes to stand close to Charles. Very close, too close when the guilt slips from Charles’ shoulder and Erik lifts his hand to caress Charles’ bare shoulder with his thumb.

“That’s gonna bruise.” Erik’s voice is just an hoarse murmur and Charles’ breath hitches audibly to his mortification but rises lifts his gaze to Charles face searching for something. 

“Are you okay? You got through to the horse but you seemed to be hurting when you were done"

“Yes, I’m fine” The skin under Erik's fingers in tingling, sending sparks straight to his heart. "I just think that my telepathy doesn't really work on animals. It took me a huge amount of focus and strength to do that."

“Good. It was... magnificent.” 

The temptation to peek into Erik’s mind grows too strong and Charles lowers his shields and gasps when Erik’s feelings crash into him mind. Confusion, hesistancy but above all deep, pulsing arousal fills his mind and Charles surges forward, for once in his life not thinking about consequences of such action.

Their lips clash together and the impact is not graceful but almost clumsy but despite that it elation in Charles’ heart bursts through his shields so that Erik gets the backslash of it. Erik’s tongue sneaks between Charles’ lips, making him moan and he circles his hands around Erik’s waist to keep himself from falling down.

Charles lets the guilt drop because he wants to sink his fingers in Erik’s hair, so he does that and then runs his left hand down to Erik’s chest and grips his shirt.

“What is this?” Erik says between the kissing and Charles backs down. 

“W-what?” Charles croaks not understanding the question, the thick cloud of arousal clouding his mind.

“What is this?” Erik says and Charles steps back and let’s go of Erik’s neck and his shirt. 

“I kissed you..?” Now Charles is panicking and feeling vulnerable and exposed in his boxers clearly aroused. He takes the quilt again to hide himself. “God, Erik, if you didn’t want to, you should’ve said something. I’m sorry. For fuck’s sake, I’m pathetic and creepy.” Maybe he misinterpreted Erik thoughts? Maybe Erik was not aroused, maybe he just was and got confused between his own feelings and Erik's. The self loathing that surrounds him is so strong that he has to shield more so that Erik doesn't feel it. 

“Charles, no, you’re not pathetic or creepy! What is that about!?” Charles really, really hopes that he was somewhere but here on Erik’s childhood home, so that he could storm out.

“Can you just ignore it all? It was a mistake. All of it.”

“Charles! Use your words! We are not all telepaths!” Erik is angry and Charles falls to sit down.

“Yep, you’re not.” It's Erik’s favorite line but what he doesn't still get is that Charles doesn't use his to make Erik's feelings clear either. He's going to say it but Erik balls his fists and grits out:

“Fine. Let’s forget it. I’m going to bed.” Erik storms out and looks gorgeous when doing it, leaving Charles behind to sit in strange living room in his boxers and colorful woolen blanket. His eyes feel prickly and the wind is still howling and the fire is still rattling. He sobs a little and lies down on the sofa he’s sitting on. 

He is pathetic and creepy and doesn’t want to follow Erik so he closes his eyes and after a while he falls asleep. 

\---

He wakes up to someone shaking him gently. His eyes flutter open and he sees Ruth looking at him brow furrowed in concern. Jacob is too standing in the room in his suit but Edie is upstairs. Her voice can be heard downstairs, upset, shouting in foreign language and Erik is shouting back.

“Oh, you’re back!” Charles says and realizes he’s practically naked. “Sorry for my lack of clothes. I fell asleep.” If last night was awful, this was even more so. He can’t understand a word Edie and Erik are saying, but they’re definitely fighting and Ruth and Jacob look so awkward. Charles’ heart dies again in his chest. He’s going to have to find a new apartment. Erik might forgive him but he’s not going to last living in their apartment when he has not. 

“Is… Is everything okay?” Ruth whispers and the pity radiating from her is unbearable. 

“Yes, everything is fine. I just fell asleep.” He distantly remembers that Erik has a shift in the coffee shop in the evening so he scrambles up and right on cue Erik comes downstairs with Edie on his heels. “Hey, Erik!” Okay, that was far from normal. “I’ll just put my clothes on and get my things. I ‘m sorry, I slept for so long.” 

Charles smiles at Edie and tries to ignore the furious glare she shoots in Erik’s direction. He ruined the holiday for himself, for Erik and for Edie and probably for Ruth and Jacob too. When he gets to Erik’s room he doesn’t look around, not at Erik’s childhood room or his stuff that Erik told him about so nicely a couple of days ago. He puts on pants and a t-shirt and cardigan and throws the rest of stuff in the bag and goes back downstairs where the Lehnsherr family is standing in stiff, frowning circle.

“I’m ready to go!” His smile for tough situations has been perfected by Sharon Xavier, so it’s impenetrable. Erik is not looking at him but the rest of the family is.

“I’ll pack some food for you to go.” Edie says, but she’s not smiling and Erik just takes his back and goes outside. Charles follows with his heart feeling like lead.

They pack the car in silence and Charles looks around the farm. The weather is almost as miserable as he is. There is still some snow on the yard but the weather has warmed a little so it’s raining now. Erik goes and hugs his family goodbye and goes to sit in the car.

“I’m sorry,” Charles says choking up when he approaches Edie with his hand forward. Edie ignores the hand and hugs Charles.

“You can’t change how you feel. It not your fault.” Edie says and Charles sighs. So, Erik knows about his crush and told Edie that he doesn’t feel the same and they’re done. He expected it, but it still stings.

“Well, like I told Ruth when we arrived, I’m just not Erik’s type.” Charles winks, hugs Ruth too and shakes Jacob’s hand. “Thank you so much. The weekend was lovely and the farm is beautiful. I'm still am sorry for this.”

“What are you..?” Edie is saying but again Jacob stops him.

“Thank you, Charles. You’re been a great help. Erik told that Alcatraz escaped last night and you helped. Come visit us again.”

“Yes, absolutely.” He’s not coming back but oh how he hopes that he could. He gets into the car and Erik starts driving. Erik and Ruth apparently let the horses out before he woke up because they’re all running with the car, Alcatraz included. One tear escapes Charles, but only that one, even though the ride back is spend in absolute silence. 

\---

They get back to their apartment and as soon as they do Erik disappears to his room and slams the door shut. Charles goes to his room and sits on the bed before he starts crying. He cries for a long time, sitting on the bed, unpacking his bag, getting his computer open and finally lying on the bed. He hears Erik’s steps along the corridor and in the kitchen and then past his door and out of the building. 

Charles looks at the clock. It’s half past four so Erik just left to work. Charles eats Edie’s sandwiches and tried to watch Star Trek but it makes him feeling even worse. He gets up and goes straight to the liquor cabinet but it’s empty and finally his sadness changes to anger. 

If Erik hates him so much that he can’t speak to him at all during the six hours they drove home, he can call someone and drink himself smashed. It was one fucking kiss, people have done worse to their friends and Charles is a great friend. He will talk with Erik tomorrow and tell him that if he thinks it’s best for him to move out, he will. He has money, he might just start using it. But first he gets his phone and calls Azazel. 

“Azazel! You fucking better have my scotch and bring it back. Now.”

_“Oh, you up for little drinking, eh? Is Erik home?”_ Charles shuts his eyes and bangs his head against a wall. Of course Azazel thinks it was an invitation to party. On the other hand, why the hell not. 

“No, he’s not. Call Emma and buy all the booze you can get your hands on. I’m throwing a party. The drinks tonight are on me.” Let mother call him tomorrow and let Kurt scream at him. It’s his money.

_“You had a lover’s quarrel? You want to trash the place?”_ Charles snorts.

“No we did not and there is not trashing tonight. This is a party for me.”

_“Well count me in!”_ Charles hangs up and takes up another call which goes to the voicemail. 

“Tony! It’s Charles! I’m throwing a party tonight. Come and bring everyone.” Tony Stark never turns down a chance to party. Even if he’s on the other side of the country he’s going to be there. 

Charles showers and locks the door to Erik’s room. He’s not insensitive, Erik will get his room clean after he gets home. He also sends Erik a message that he’s having some friends over, so he won’t be surprised if there’s a little mess. They’ll be in bar already when he gets home and if he wants to party he can follow them.

He picks his tightest jeans and his most flattering t-shirt. He will forget Erik tonight. Hopefully he still has the skill to pick up guys, he was quite good at it before he met Erik. Him and Tony, they had some pretty good parties the first couple of years they were in the university. The jeans are little tighter than he remembers but his ass looks really good when he looks at it on the mirror. When he’s doing that his phone rings. 

“Tony! You’re in New York?”

_“I sure am! What brought this on? I haven’t heard from you in months and now you’re ready to party again? What happened to that… Edward, you were pining on?”_ Tony sounds a little overeager and Charles laughs.

“Well, I finally got over my head and realized that he really doesn't like me that way. We're better off being just friends.” Even if his heart is in million pieces he’s actually feeling quite liberated. Now he knows so he can relax, party and forget. 

_“On man, he’s stupid. Put your best jeans on and bite your lips a little so they look extra red. I know guys that can help you forget him! I have a good feeling about this!”_

Tony hangs up and Charles knows that he’s going to feel miserable about Erik tomorrow but he doesn’t want to feel miserable tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The party and maybe some right words at last?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks, a douchebag and finally some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Thank you for you continued interest! Your comments and kudos make me so happy! :)
> 
> So sorry that this took so long. I've been busy again. It's a little short because I needed to cut the chapter in two because otherwise it would be so long. Hope you like this and there is still one more to go!

Charles is pleasantly drunk. His head is buzzing with all the happy emotions of people around him and he’s smiling with a scotch on his hand. Azazel is managing a poker game in his room, Alex, Armando and Raven are playing it, Armando is winning, Emma is sipping her drink in the corner, Tony is trying to hit on Hank who is not sure whether to leave or talk science with Tony and Tony’s friends Steve, Bruce and Thor, really his name is Thor, and Pepper are talking in the corner. Charles is sitting alone on the sofa, smiling.  
The evening is on full swing, everyone is having fun and they’re drinking and laughing and some even on the verge of singing. Charles throws his head back and closes his eyes. 

“Mmm… Charles, don’t to that around me. That tall kid just rejected me and I’m going to move my charm on you and your neck looks very biteable.” Charles laughs at Tony but doesn’t raise his head. Charles has missed Tony and he’s not quite sure why they haven’t done this in a while. Tony is always on the move conducting his insane plans and projects. Starks and Xaviers, two families with two last heirs. Charles always thought that Starks got the better end of the deal. He’s not ready to lead his father’s company, he wants to teach but according to mother it’s not a possibility. Charles knows this. Is Cain takes over the company it’s going to burn to ashes. 

“He’s Raven boyfriend, Tony. You’re lucky that Raven knows your antics or else she would have killed you.” The couch dips and creaks when Tony sits down beside Charles and smacks his tongue.

“Can we talk about why you’re suddenly so keen to start your partying phase again?” Tony tone is pleasant but there is iron beneath his thoughts that Charles isn’t really keen to examine too closely. 

“I’m trying to…” Charles clears his throat “I’m going to accept my fate. I’m having fun and I’m moving out tomorrow.”

“You’re what?” And at Emma’s voice Charles rises his head at last. She sits down, elegantly like she always does and puts a hand on Charles’ hand. Charles can feel Emma’s touch inside his head and he gently taps her out.

“You’re not getting it out of my head, love. We’re not talking about this now and ruin this evening. This is my going away party. I’m thinking about moving to the penthouse. It’s awful, but the view is great.”

Charles can see Emma disapproving, she’s pursing his lips but doesn’t press it further and Charles knows what that means. Emma would be a better choice to lead his father’s company, she’s tough.

“You have to promise me, Emma. Don’t dig it out of Erik either. “

“Oh! It is Erik’s fault then?”

“No! It’s not Erik’s fault and it’s not my fault either. It’s just… to save my sanity.” Charles taps both Emma and Tony on their knees and gets up. He staggers a little but all in all, he succeeds very well. “Drinks? I’m thinking rum.”

“Charles, my love, do not drink rum. You just drank a whole pitcher of scotch. Better stay on that lane.” Tony says and Charles has to admit that he has a point. He pours himself another scotch. Charles pouts when he notices that the bottle is empty but thankfully his glass looks pleasantly full. 

“Marvelous stuff this,” Charles says and sits back down between Emma and Tony. “Remember when we took the tour across Scotland in search of the perfect scotch?”

“Yes, barely eighteen and stupid.” Emma scoffs and Tony howls with laughter.

“Remember when Emma was so drunk that she was drinking straight out of the bottle in the bar, and the barkeep just allowed her because he had eyes on her?” Emma’s glare is enough to turn anyone’s blood ice but Tony and Charles just giggle. 

“You left me alone with that barkeep. Tony, you went upstairs to gamble and Charles was in the corner trying to charm pants off the only gay man in that bar.”

“I didn’t try, I did charm them pants off. He was gorgeous.” Charles winks.

“I think that the whole Inverness heard what you two were up to in that skeevy hostel.” Emma says and looks at Charles with something akin to disgust.

“Not you Emma. You passed out remember?” Charles says between his laughs and Emma sniffs.

“I got the details from Tony’s head later, and oh how I wished that I didn’t”

Charles grimaces at Tony’s laughter. The boy was gorgeous and a couple of years older than he was then. Barely eighteen and stupid, that’s right. It had only been a few years but it feels like a lifetime ago. He downs the rest of his drink with one go and leans back again. 

“Should we leave for the bar? Maybe there is someone that is going to fall for my charms tonight.” Charles says while staring at the white of the ceiling. Charles almost misses the stern look Tony gives to Emma but doesn’t. Maybe they think he’s a hopeless case too. 

\---

It’s so very handy to have Azazel nearby when they are in the need of transport. Sure it frightens the bouncers half to death when they arrive to front of the bar en masse but at least they do not freeze to death. Azazel is also terribly handy when they are kicked out of the bar, usually they just teleport back to the bathroom and keep on going. Charles tells Azazel that and remembers to assure that he loves Azazel not because he’s handy but because he’s a friend and he has always liked red, as a color. He finishes by saying that Azazel looks very fetching and Azazel grumbles something that really doesn’t make any sense.

They get into the bar and see that it’s not silent per se but it’s not as packed as it usually is. Charles staggers straight to the counter and waves to the barkeep, Logan to come closer.

“What’s up, Chuck? Wait a second… Hey! Calm the fuck down!” Logan shouts to few guys who are apparently angry that Logan came to him first. 

“One beer and one great single guy.” Logan rises his eyebrow and starts to pour the beer.

“What happened to Erik?” Every time someone mentions Erik it’s like a slap in the face. Charles throws some money on the counter and takes the beer.

“Chuck. Chuck!” Let Logan shout. Charles feels a little ashamed because he snapped at Logan but he’s going to apologize later. Logan is his friend and sniping at his friends is not something that Charles does regularly. It’s not Logan’s fault that Charles’ crush crashed and not a bad thing to be curious. It’s a little daunting, however, that everyone knows of his helpless crush towards Erik. Charles walks to the table occupied by his friends and sits down beside Tony with a pink of embarrassment on his cheeks. 

The chair he takes out is a little dirty so he wipes it with his cardigan he took off and sits down and as soon as he sits down Tony hijacks his beer and takes a long gulp out of it.

“Asshole.” Charles scoffs.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to pay your body shots. You ready?” Tony winks and Charles splutters on his beer. 

“What? No. I’m not going to take any body shots and definitely not on you!” 

“What? Not on me! I’m not going to waste my body shots on you. Sorry, Charles. I got you out of my system five years ago. I need to move on.” Tony pats Charles on the knee. 

“Although I remember that one summer very well. The Westchester estate has never seen so much kinky…”

“Stop!” Raven groans. “I don’t want to hear anymore! Hank! Come and dance with me. Let’s leave these dirty bastards behind.” Hank blushes and almost topples over when Raven drag him on the dance floor.

“Well, Logan doesn’t even do body shots, so you are out of luck.” Tony’s disappointment is palpable and it knocks uncomfortably against Charles’ telepathy.

Charles blinks and tries to get it under the reins but then he feels some genuine attraction coming his way. He whips his head around and sees a guy blatantly checking him out from the counter.

“You sure about this?” Emma asks and looks at the guy on the counter narrowing her eyes. Charles wraps the guys mind in cotton so that Emma is not getting in. 

“Please, Emma. Don’t ruin this for me. I’m going to meet this guy and have a nice night.” Charles checks his shirt and jeans and stands up. He schools his face to a flirty smile and saunters towards the guy. 

“Charles” Charles decides to cut the unnecessary small talk and go straight to the point he offers his hand to the man who takes it with a grin.

“Matt.” He answers and doesn’t let go Charles’ hand, gently swiping his thumb across Charles’ palm.  
A little spark of electricity goes from Charles hand to his gut and his smile widens. The guy might not be Erik but at least he’s available, and quite good-looking too with dark eyes and sandy blond hair. He obviously works out so Charles leans against the counter ignoring Logan’s pointed stare.

“So, Matt, what brings you here today?”

\--- 

Charles has made a mistake. Matt is horribly boring, he has spent the last half hour talking about his workout routine and work. He’s some little boss at some local company and he’s trying to play it as though he’s doing the important work but at the same time laughing at anyone who is in lesser position than him. He’s been trying to get out of the situation but Matt has his hand on a death grip and what first was charming is now becoming annoying and threatening.

“So what’s on your view on politics?” Matt asks and Charles is little thrown by the question because that is the first time Matt has actually asked him something. 

“Wh…?”

“I think that Kelly was right. Fucking muties, they’re everywhere. He’s the only politician that has taken a stand and kept it. The mutant registration act was the right way in the seventies and it would be the right way now.”

Before Charles was uncomfortable but now he’s angry. The prejudices the mutants face now are disgusting, dangerous and unfair and considering how many extra steps mutants need to take even to access higher education or have employment is something that makes Charles feel physically ill. 

“I need to go.” He says and tugs his hand, his telepathy flares and he feels the lust and something dark and nasty coming from Matt. It’s hard to try and have the clear reading of Matt because of all the alcohol in his system and he concentrates to snap his brain out of intoxication.

“You’re right. To your place or mine?” Matt asks still getting it and still not letting go and slips his hand on Charles waist.

“Charles?” Charles thanks gods that someone saw him trying to get out. He does not want to resort on using his telepathy or else he could get fined and he’s not sober enough to do that sneakily. Charles turns around and sees a person he did not want to see tonight. 

“Erik! What are you doing here?” Charles asks his voice little wobbly and the strangers hand on his waist just tightens. Erik closes his mouth that was hanging open and Charles slaps the strangers hand away. Erik face contorts to an expression that is unpleasant and makes Charles’ heart sink. “I… I can explain!”

“No need. I just came here to get some drinks.” The bartender comes to take Erik order which the delivers through gritted teeth. Charles tries to rack his brain to something to say when he stranger slips his hand on Charles ass.

“Let’s leave this guy and get home. I can tell we're going to have amazing time.” The guy breath feels disgusting in Charles’ ear and Charles shudders and not in the good way.

“Okay that’s it!” Charles turns around from Erik and faces the stranger who is grinning and the lust coming from his mind doesn’t make Charles happy it’s just revolting. “Leave me alone. I don’t care that you have a private jet or that you go to the gym two times a day. You are disgusting, offensive and you wear enough cologne to kill a baby. If you really thought that I was going to sleep with an ignorant, bigoted prick like you, you must be more idiotic that I initially thought.” They’re not the best insults Charles has ever given but given the haze of alcohol and Erik staring at the back of his neck they must do for now. 

“You in love with him or something? That’s why you’re being such a prude?” The guy nods at Erik with a sneer on his face. “Look, you’re not even that good looking but I like your ass. I thought I could make you a favor and sleep with you. You are a mutie and a prude guess I got lucky when this guy showed up. You could’ve said that you are not going to put out.”

Charles can feel Erik about to surge forward, he's furious, his feelings like a drum of Charles' skull, and hit the guy but a hand on his arm and a telepathic warning from Charles holds him in the place. 

“I was just being polite but I think I’m through being polite. And for the record I am in love with this guy and he’s the best thing that has happened to me so back you arse off.” Charles says and then when he feels the guy about to do something rude, he does something that he has never done and hopefully never will do again and decks the guy straight to his smug face. His fist makes an impact on the guys jaw and though it makes his hand hurts it feels good. Very good up until the guy recovers and comes towards him with a punch of his own. Erik pushes him out of the way but before the fight starts Charles hauls Erik with him straight to the arms of the bouncer. 

“Your night ends here.” The bouncer says and grabs Charles by his arm dragging him out of the door. Charles goes without any protest already hyperventilating a little. Erik  
knows, of course he knows he must have known for a while but now there is not any doubt about his feelings towards his friend, And he just punched a guy! Punched! He has never done anything so nasty and it makes him feel slightly bad.

The bouncer dumps him outside without ceremonies and then Charles realizes that he doesn’t have a coat on and without Azazel he has a quite long walk home. He takes a few steps and then leans forward to breathe for a second. A familiar mind is trying to get out of the bar with an urgency so he just stands back up and starts walking. Erik might give up if he sees that Charles is no longer in sight but he doubts it.

“Charles!” Fuck Erik and his long legs but Charles doesn’t stop.

“Not in the mood, Erik!” He shouts back not wanting to get into Erik’s mind. It scares him to think what he might find there. He tucks his hands in the pockets of his too tight jeans and picks up his pace but Erik is running now so the confrontation is unavoidable. 

“Charles, stop, please.” Charles sees Erik running towards him with both of their coats in his hands. He accepts his own but doesn’t look Erik in the eye.

“Thanks, It’s cold in here, I…” He starts but Erik interrupts. 

“Did you mean it?” He’s out of breath and gorgeous and Charles swallows.

“Did I mean what? The punch? The guy was a prick, I…”

“No, the what you said. About me? About lo… loving me?”

“Christ, Erik. Of course I love you. It’s so obvious it’s not even funny anymore. It’s obvious to everyone! I thought that the kiss last night left nothing to question, I know you don’t feel the same but it’s okay. I’m moving to the penthouse tomorrow.”

“Don’t you fucking dare. Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Erik can’t you see that it’s killing me! The fighting and trying to handle my feelings around you? I was doing fine before but Christ the trip to your home, your amazing sweet family and the kiss. I can’t take the chance that I get confused again. I thought you wanted me last night but I must’ve projected my own lust to you and I feel horrible I really do.” Charles groans seeing Erik’s surprise and almost feels like crying. “I’m so so so sorry. I want us to stay friends but I need a while to regroup and get over my feelings.”

Then Erik kisses him and this time it comes so out of the blue for Charles that he doesn’t have the time to prepare and their teeth crash together almost painfully. But it’s over in a while and he opens his mouth to accept Erik’s tongue and almost feverish passion the kiss comes with. Charles whines deep in his throat when Erik’s hands take a hold of his hair almost painfully and he breaks the kiss when he tastes salt in his lips. He’s not crying so Erik…

“I love you too, you absolute fucking idiot. I thought that you didn’t love me! You’re a fucking telepath and I’ve been bleeding my feelings like a confused child in the last few days. I thought you knew! I mean how could you not have known?”

“I… I don’t look into your mind Erik. I never have. Not after… not after the first time when you said”

“I know what I said! But I was angry and didn’t know you. I tried to show you that I was comfortable around you but I’m… I’m not good at admitting that I was wrong.”

The joy is bubbling in Charles chest and he laughs. He kisses Erik tenderly, not caring about the cold wind pinching his cheeks and bare arms, the jacket forgotten on his hand. Charles drops the jacket on the ground to circle his hands on Erik’s waist. Erik tangles his fingers on Charles hair and suddenly the kiss is not so tender anymore, it’s borderline filthy. 

“Erik. Home. Now. Or if you want… to take this slow, we need to stop.” Erik looks down at him as if he’s suddenly grown a third arm but then he takes a step back. The cold air rushes back a chills Charles to the bone.

“Do… Do you want to take this slowly?” Erik face is solemn and serious and Charles might start crying again. 

“Oh god, no. I want to…” Charles slips his cold hands in Erik hips. “I want to rip these… are these your work pants?” Erik’s grin is approaching to it’s peak where every single one of his teeth are showing. 

“Yes. I thought about the kiss and the talking mama gave me about how I needed to talk to you and not just assume that I know your side of things and I didn’t have the time to change. But enough about it. I’m relieved that you haven’t used these jeans before. They are… criminal.”  
Now it’s Charles’ turn to grin.

“Oh, really? I just picked the first ones I found.”

Erik growls deep in his throat.

“Clearly. I’ll call Azazel and he can come and take us home.”

“He’s not a cab, Erik. We’ll walk.” Charles picks up his jacket and puts it on.

Erik walks behind him and his thoughts are a mixture of disbelief, amazement and lust. Charles can tell that Erik is unsure about something and when he dips in and sees what it is, his heart flutters painfully. Charles takes Erik’s hand in his and squeezes and then Erik kisses him again.

This is going to be a long walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Erik's side of the story, some ahem and back to Pennsylvania.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ahem, Erik's side of the story, Charles' naked butt and back to Pennsylvania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...... Don't ever say that your kudos and comments don't have an effect :D I almost came back on my word and stopped the story on the previous chapter because I thought I could stop it there and the story would be complete. Then I received kudos and comments and got inspiration again!
> 
> So thank you thank you for your interest in this story and kudos and comments, you are the only reason I could finally, FINALLY, finish this <3
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, it's unbeated and english is not my native language

Charles feels like he’s drowning. His back is pressed against the elevator mirror and Erik’s mouth is on his neck meanwhile Charles is trying to tug Erik’s shirt out of his pants. It’s difficult because Erik is doing something very, very right with his mouth and Charles’ hands are shaking. A moment of triumph feels especially good when he succeeds because when Charles’ hands touch Erik’s bare skin Erik’s concentration breaks and his breath stutters. 

Erik lifts his gaze to meet Charles’ and his eyes are blown black, and Charles really needs to get out of this bleeding elevator and somewhere where he can make the promise hidden in that gaze true.

“Push the bloody button, Erik. We can’t fornicate in the elevator. The cigarette grandma will need her cigarette eventually and she will be scarred for life.” Erik attacks Charles’ neck again.

“I don’t give a fuck about the cigarette grandma. It’s late anyway, she won’t be coming down.” Erik says between the kisses and Charles laughs and pushes Erik little further away to push the button that they’ll eventually get to their apartment but then kisses Erik’s neck in turn and opens a few button of his shirt. 

“Cigarette grandma goes to sleep at ten and goes for a smoke when she wakes up at 3.” Charles says making Erik groans and headbutts Charles on the chest.

“You’re too invested on the life of the cigarette grandma. Can’t this elevator go any slower? This is torture.” Charles feels Erik reaching out with his powers and scrapes his fingernails on Erik back to distract him. 

“Don’t break the elevator, love.”

“Whose idea it was to move to the top floor?” Erik grumbles as the door opens. Then he grabs Charles hand and drags him across the hall. Charles tries to fumble to his keys but Erik opens the lock with his powers and hauls him inside. 

Charles sees Erik’s plans to pin him against the wall again but Charles really wants to take this to bed. He has waited too long for this to not end up in the bedroom. Erik intent and Charles’ desire to move this along results in a bit of wrestling and it’s making Charles laugh because Erik is growling under his breath, trying to get Charles’ shirt off and squish him against the wall. 

“Off. I want this off. Fucking shirt. Why it’s so tight!?” 

Charles pushes Erik gently away and gets rid of the shirt that is offending Erik so much. Erik’s eyes sweep over Charles’ chest hungrily and Charles turns and walks to his room. He feels naked and self-conscious because he knows that Erik is watching him but the naked lust thrumming in Erik’s mind elevates him and gives him the confidence to open his jeans and start tugging them down. 

After three long seconds Erik all but tackles Charles to the bed and shrugs his own shirt off. Charles runs his hands over Erik chest and downwards.

“God you’re…” Charles swallows. “You’re… How you..?” Erik doesn’t let Charles ogle for long before surging to attack Charles’ chest. Charles moans when Erik circles his tongue on his left nipple but still manages to lift his foot up, wiggle his toes under Erik’s pants and push them down. Erik lifts his head and looks at Charles with a questioning eyebrow. Charles wiggles his foot lower but then the pants get stuck around Erik’s ankles. 

“Little help here?” Charles croaks and Erik shakes the pants all the way off. “I have my tricks.” Charles explains and slaps his hands on Erik’s lower back. “There are condoms in the top drawer. I want to… suck you off.”

A pause and then cursing and Erik rips the drawer open and fumbles inside. When Erik gets the condoms and exclaims in victory Charles flips them over. How he manages to do it in his narrow bed he doesn’t know but the face Erik has is worth all the gymnastics. Charles laughs at him, takes the condom and starts his way lower. 

“Don’t look so smug.” Erik pants when Charles takes Erik’s boxers off and moans when he slides the condom on. “You’re getting the same treatment afterwards and I’ll show no merr..cy” 

“Oh I’m looking forward to it.” Charles says and proceeds to take Erik apart. 

\---

After they are both done panting and coming down from their high, Charles closes his eyes because he still can’t kind believe all this. 

“Don’t fall asleep. I’m not done with you yet.” Erik grumbles but does not seem to be really awake himself. “I’ve waited for too long.” Erik’s face is plastered on Charles chest and it tickles so Charles scoots a little and Erik rises to regard Charles’s face.

“How did I ever get so damn lucky?” Charles smiles while Erik quirks a smile and looks like he’s contemplating his answer.

“Do you want to see?” He says his voice hoarse but gentle.

“Mm… No? Well, yes, but you don’t have to. I know it’s a terrible…” Charles’ babbling is interrupted by Erik leaning down and touching his forehead on Charles’ own.

“Go on, I want you to.” 

Slowly Charles reaches to Erik’s temples and closes his eyes before going in. Erik’s beautiful mind in wide open, all the gates and warnings forgotten, and as soon as Charles reaches to touch the little corner that Erik is offering him, the surge of memories and emotions drowns him. 

There is Charles approaching Erik at the party with a grin and a blush high on his cheeks. Erik is irritated, he has heard of Charles Xavier, rich, entitled and little obnoxious but he didn’t realize that the guy would be so… pretty. Erik is immediately on guard, the guy is a telepath and really doesn’t need to know that Erik thinks he’s pretty, so he lashes out tells him that he’s never going on a date with a rich, annoying and plain telepath, when Charles asks him out for a coffee. When Charles smiles brokenly and apologizes before leaving Erik anger tastes sour and even though he says that he’s not feeling guilty, he is.

There is Charles, sitting before a chessboard with a sullen look on his face and despite Erik has really not spoken to him since their disastrous first meeting, he has seen Charles around the school and the regret because his harsh words has only grown and grown. So, Erik sits down and asks Charles if he’d like to play because there is no way in hell he’s going to go out to that storm and when Charles’ face brightens and he starts babbling nervously, Erik fights down a smile and a burst of attraction.  
There is Erik staring at his stuff thrown out of his dorm room in disbelief and Charles appearing in his pajama pants and a winter jacket draped over his bare torso. Erik’s heart thuds painfully when he thinks about living with Charles, but he accepts because he has nowhere else to go. The next flashes Charles sees are from their day to day living: a strong urge to kiss Charles’ forehead when he falls asleep, the furious concern when Charles comes home too tired or too drunk and the alarmingly potent lust when Charles is doing something seemingly normal like ranting about the professors or mutant rights or just playing chest.

Then the memories go to the trip to Erik’s home. Nervousness when Charles sees the farm for the first time and meets his family and then joy when Charles likes his family and the farm and they like him back. Then there is the annoying tick of not being good enough for Charles and when everyone just assumes Charles is his boyfriend, Erik gets annoyed because he’s not. The things that shine through though are the absolute happiness of seeing Charles enjoying himself and just spending time with him. Looking at the sunset and realizing how beautiful Charles is and just how much he loves him and laughing at the dinner table.

Then there is last night, Charles almost naked in firelight and the kiss and then Charles freaking out and Erik feeling devastated, angry and sad. Then the morning and Erik telling his mother that Charles doesn’t like him that way that they’re just friends and everyone just better get used to it. Then there is his mother calling him so many times at his work, that his boss snaps and tells him to answer the phone. Then Edie tells Erik that he’s an idiot that Charles loves him, that Charles said so and Erik listening his mother to tell him exactly what Charles said. Erik feels horrified, nor because he particularly feels that Edie has interpreted the situation right but because he really needs to tell Charles that he is Erik’s type. He’s the only type Erik cares about and has cared about for a while now. 

When Charles emerges Erik’s smile looking down to him is lopsided and fond and he’s playing with Charles hair. 

“I felt you.” he whispers. “I felt you in my head. Like a summer breeze, just like my mother said. Why I haven’t felt it earlier?”

“Well, I… I propably need to really be in your mind for you to feel that? I don’t know,” Charles laughs when Erik kisses his neck and it tickles. “I try to behave, you know that, but your mother surprised me and you… well you invited me in.” 

Erik’s eyes are soft and his hair is sticking up in every possible direction. Charles has seen Erik like this before on their late nights of studying or when they’re playing chess or watching movies and suddenly Charles feels very stupid. How could he not see it?

“You love me.” Charles says his voice wobbling a little.

“And you love me?” Erik asks and Charles pouts.

“Yes, Erik. I love you. How could I not?”

“Indeed.” Charles quickly gets fed up with Erik’s smug smile and he kisses it off.

\---

When Charles wakes up in the morning he has a crick in the neck and he is comfortably warm. When he realizes that there is someone else in the bed besides him, he panics for a moment before the memories from last night come back and a wide smile rises to his face. He turns around and sees Erik’s face inches from his, relaxed from the sleep and creases on his face from Charles’ pillow. Charles lifts his hand and pets Erik, not able to even get annoyed that Erik has stolen his pillow and left him with none. Erik puffs and mumbles something and Charles kisses him on the nose.

Charles thinks that he has never felt this happy before, the feeling is extraordinary and he contemplates on waking Erik up but he doesn’t have the heart. Then the bedroom door bursts open and like a mere week ago Charles’ bed is too narrow for two people to really sleep on and for one of them making sudden movements so he falls off.

“Ooh there’s a naked butt! Naked butt! Charles’ naked butt I didn’t want to see.” Charles opens his eyes just in time to see Azazel turn away but Tony and Emma are still on the doorway. 

“I see you’ve been working out Charles. Nice butt.” Tony remarks lazily, eyeing Charles’ naked form but then the door creaks and bangs shut.

“Get the fuck out! And don’t comment on Charles’ butt. It’s mine now!” Charles lifts his head and sees Erik’s face above him, smirking. Charles smiles back and reaches to tug Erik down for a kiss. Tony’s laughter and Emma’s sniggering are playing the background music for the best morning in Charles’ life by far.

\---

Next time they both go back to Lehnsherr farm it’s summer. Charles has a week before his summer internship starts and Erik takes a vacation from his work to go and help his family on the farm. Erik has been home after Thanksgiving couple of times but this is the first time Charles has the time to go with. The car ride is spent holding hands and listening Metallica and when they arrive Charles’ heart feels like it’s three times too big for his chest.  
They park Erik’s car near the barn same as last time but this time everyone is outside at the porch eating breakfast when they come. Ruth runs to meet them and this time she hugs Charles first. 

“Do I need to be jealous?” Erik says and Ruth just waves him away.

“I’ve seen your ugly face many times this year but I haven’t seen Charles!” Ruth says and Charles smiles when Erik goes to take their stuff from the backseat.

“You speak to Charles on Facebook almost every day.”

“Well he is my favorite brother-in-law.” 

“Ruth quit hogging all the attention from the boys and get them here so I can say hello!” Edie shouts from the porch. Erik takes Charles’ hand and they walk to the porch where Edie jumps up to hug them and Jacob puts his newspaper down with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Oh Erik my boy… and Charles! Oh it’s so good to see you boys! Charles it’s about time for you to come back to us!” Edie takes Charles to crushing hug before looking at him over. 

“You’re still too thin. And you need some color on your cheeks.”

“I’m sorry Edie… I’ve been working with school and I have not seen enough sun lately.” Charles answers and takes Jacob’s hand to shake it. Edie tuts and looks at Erik over her reading glasses. 

“Erik, you need to take better care of him.” Erik fake groans and hugs his father. 

“Day one and you’re already nagging at me. I…” Edie shushes Erik silent and motions them to come inside.

“Luckily for you, I have food.”  
Charles takes Erik’s hand and Erik drags him closer and kisses his head. Charles loves Erik and loves Erik’s family and he is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again, hopefully you all enjoyed this sappy romcom!

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk me at my Tumblr, if you want and there is also a piece of art and maybe more to come.
> 
> http://fanroi.tumblr.com/


End file.
